Samotność w sieci intryg – telenowela absurdalna
by Badhbh
Summary: Burzliwe losy Molly H., która chciała kochać i być kochaną. A marzenia mają to do siebie, że lubią się spełniać w sposób zupełnie odmienny od oczekiwanego. Skoro to telenowela (nowoczesna, bo bez konieczności używania żadnego telewizora) to wiecie czego się spodziewać – absolutnie wszystkiego, a zwłaszcza zgonów i narodzin, wyrzutów sumienia i przerzutów przedziwnych idei do mózgu.
1. Zamknij oczy i myśl o Anglii

**Zamknij oczy i myśl o Anglii**

* * *

W podmuchach mroźnego powietrza wydobywającego się z czeluści lodówki, pośród mroku i samotności potrafią wykrystalizować się pragnienia i tęsknoty, które jakże trudno zaspokoić.

* * *

_Czerwiec. Mieszkanie Molly Hooper, kuchnia._

- Molly, dlaczego siedzisz po ciemku?

- Nieprawda. Jest światełko.

- Światełko z otwartej lodówki nie stanowi istotnego punktu oświetleniowego. I co cię skłoniło do płaczu?

- Bo ty nie żyjesz…

- Przecież żyję i to dzięki tobie.

- Wszyscy myślą że nie żyjesz.

- Uspokój się… Ekhm… Proszę.

- Jak mam być spokojna? Widziałeś Johna?!

- Czy wyjadanie przez ciebie zawartości lodówki istotnie wpłynie na jego kondycję psychiczną?

- Jak ty niczego nie rozumiesz. Życie jest tak bardzo kruche. I Toby.

- Kim jest Toby?

- Mój Toby. Mój przyjaciel. Zaginął.

- Kiedy widziałaś go po raz ostatni?

- Wczoraj. Dał mi prezent.

- Co to było?

- Mysz.

- Kolejny informatyk?

- Nie. To była martwa mysz.

- Na pewno mysz? Jeśli dostałabyś koński łeb….

- Jaki łeb? Toby nie jest jakimś tygrysem.

- To twój kot a nie jakiś sycylijski mafioso, prawda?

- Tak. Życie jest straszne. Ja tylko potrzebuję kogoś do kochania.

- Ale to nie powód, żeby za obiekt nagłego afektu obrać nogawkę moich spodni. Do ocierania łez już lepszy byłby mankiet.

- Sherlock… Ty też odejdziesz i zostanę sama.

- Wiesz, gdybym potrafił ci pomóc...

- Możesz pomóc mi wstać. Dzięki.

- Molly, co twój język wyrabia z moim uchem?

- Ciiiii. Zamknij oczy i myśl o Anglii. Proszę.

* * *

**W dzisiejszej odsłonie udział wzięli:**

Molly Hooper – pogromczyni lodówki żądna kolejnych podbojów

Sherlock Holmes – który już wie, że nie należy lgnąć (jak ćma do światła) do nieoczkiwanych zjawisk, bo można paść ofiarą „eksperymentu"

* * *

_Notka Autorska: Gdyby ktoś się nie domyślił to rzecz dzieje się tuż po sfingowanym zgonie Sherlocka, gdy okazało się jak bardzo może liczyć na pewną niepozorną pracownicę kostnicy… Odcinków będzie dużo za dużo, chyba, że lobby, bym skończyła te wygłupy będzie dostatecznie silne, wtedy moja pisanina pozostanie niedokończona. A gdyby ktoś chciał polobbować na rzecz kontynuacji, to też może się wykazać w komentarzach;)_


	2. Ty Holmesie zatracony

**Ty Holmesie zatracony**

* * *

Czasem sytuacja zwala człowieka z nóg i zebrać myśli pozwala jedynie chłód porcelitu do którego można przytknąć rozpalone czoło.

* * *

_Wrzesień. Mieszkanie Molly Hooper, łazienka._

- Molly, czy mogę wziąć już prysznic?

- Śmiało.

- Czy to ironia?

- Domyśl się!

- Czy twoje zachowanie ma jakiś związek z tym testem ciążowym, który leży od wczoraj w koszu? I dlaczego postanowiłaś się odwodnić? Torsje i łzy to chyba aż nadto?

- Ja wcale nie płaczę.

- Obawiam się, że zdania są podzielone. Ja mam zupełnie odmienną opinię na ten temat niż ty.

- Dobrze, trochę płaczę. A ty się dokądś wybierasz, że nagle bierzesz prysznic rano?

- Wyjeżdżam. Nie wiem na jak długo.

- Akurat teraz wyjeżdżasz?

- Moja sytuacja jest dość skomplikowana.

- Trudno… wiedziałam, że zostanę sama….

- Nie możesz powiedzieć, że zostajesz sama.

- Sherlock. Dlaczego postanowiłeś mnie zdołować? Jakby obejmowanie muszli klozetowej nie było dostatecznie upokarzające.

- Nie to miałem na myśli.

- Dobrze. Już dobrze. Nie daj się zabić. Każde dziecko potrzebuje kontaktu z obojgiem rodziców.

- Formalnie to ja już nie żyję.

- Sherlock… Weź ten prysznic. Idę do swojego pokoju, przeżuję parę sucharków. I to powinno być dostatecznie kuszącą alternatywą dla odegrania tu sceny z „Psychozy" Hitchcocka.

- Po prostu twój argument był nielogiczny.

- Idę. Sucharki czekają. Inaczej kopnęłabym cię prosto w twój argument. Żeby spuchł i odpadł, i żebyś nie sprowadzał na ten podół łez kolejnych nieszczęśliwych istot.

- Spokojnie. Ciąża nieco zmieniła twoje zachowanie. Chyba nie powinnaś się denerwować.

- Przepraszam... Chyba nie powinnam. A ty nie masz ludzkich uczuć. Ty Holmesie zatracony!

* * *

**W dzisiejszej odsłonie udział wzięli:**

Molly Hooper – wykonująca skomplikowany układ akrobatyczny na huśtawce nastrojów

Sherlock Holmes – uzbrojony jedynie w zwykłą logikę przeciwko potędze logiki kobiecej

* * *

_Notka Autorska (Kącik korespondencyjny) :_

_Filigranko, zapewniam, że jestem świadoma, że poziomu absurdu „B&B" nie osiągnę, bo by sparować wszystkich ze wszystkimi, mimo że picie herbaty zajmuje trzy odcinki, niezbędne są lata… świetlne. ;)_

_Madmartus, bardzo dziękuję za wiarę, że może się tu coś interesującego wykluć. I mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz zamykać oczu, bo się kontynuacji czytać nie da. ;)_


	3. Przydadzą się wam potężni przyjaciele

**Przydadzą się wam potężni przyjaciele **

* * *

Nigdy nie wiesz co czai się w twoim gabinecie, dopóki nie naciśniesz klamki, leciutko nie pchniesz drzwi i nie staniesz oko w oko z przeznaczeniem.

* * *

_Wrzesień. Szpital św. Bartłomieja, kostnica._

- Pan Holmes?!

- Molly. Przecież doskonale wiesz jak mam na imię.

- Yyy. Mycroft.

- Nie chciałem narażać cię na żadne niedogodności związane z podróżą do bardziej ustronnego miejsca, więc pozwoliłem sobie złożyć ci wizytę w pracy. Przyjmij moje podziękowania za pomoc okazaną Sherlockowi.

- To nic wielkiego. Przecież jest moim przyjacielem.

- Na przyjaciół możemy liczyć zwłaszcza w trudnych momentach naszego życia. Jakże niefortunnym jest wyjazd Sherlocka akurat teraz, gdy potrzebujesz wsparcia.

- Czy to jest karta ciąży?! Co to ma znaczyć?!

- Chyba rozumiesz, że w zaistniałej sytuacji nie możemy pozwolić sobie na ryzyko narodzin dziecka, którego cechy fizyczne lub osobowościowe mogłyby zdradzić tożsamość jego ojca.

- Błagam… Proszę nie robić nam krzywdy.

- To ja bardzo proszę, żebyś wstała. Usiądź i zachowaj spokój. W sumie to ja uklęknę.

- Że co?!

- Oświadczam się o twoją rękę, Molly. Mam nadzieję, że pierścionek pasuje. Gospodarka wodna organizmu w ciąży lubi płatać figle.

- Jak to?! Niemożliwe!

- Małżonkowie odbierani są jako bardziej stateczni i godni zaufania, a to istotne w mojej pracy. Obrączka na którą z takim przestrachem spoglądasz dotąd stanowiła jedynie rekwizyt.

- Ale ja miałam być samodzielną matką.

- Bardziej samodzielną matką niż jako małżonka jakiegokolwiek Holmesa nie będziesz. Aktywność rodzicielska mężczyzn w tej rodzinie sprowadza się do wyboru archaicznego imienia dla syna i zapewnienia mu miejsca w Eton. Jeśli chodzi o córki to wystarczy zaakceptować zięcia, o ile był w Eton.

- Więc jesteśmy bezpieczni?

- Cóż za nonsens. Przydadzą się wam potężni przyjaciele zamiast potężnych wrogów. Rozumiemy się?

- Tak…

- Ślub jest pojutrze. Na biurku zostawiam plik zaproszeń do rozdysponowania wśród najbliższych.

- Dziękuję, panie Holmes. Chyba.

- Mycroft. Poćwicz, bo nic tak nie irytuje biskupa jak błędy w przysiędze. Oprócz błędów w tytule przelewu rzecz jasna.

* * *

**W dzisiejszej odsłonie udział wzięli:**

Molly Hooper – schwytana w potrzask metodą „na Holmesiątko"

Mycroft Holmes – potrafiący uklęknąć, mimo że przy takiej ogólnej sztywności postaci kolana z takim zakresem ruchu to anatomiczny ewenement

* * *

_Notka Autorska:_

_Dziękuję Brumie za zainteresowanie i życzliwe słowa - to niewątpliwie przyspieszyło decyzję o zamieszczeniu trzeciej części. :))_


	4. Gatunek do kochania

**Gatunek do kochania**

* * *

Nikt tak nie zrozumie serca kobiety jak druga kobieta, chociaż czasem może ona w meandrach uczuć poruszać się po omacku, zwłaszcza jeśli nie ma na nosie stosownych szkieł korekcyjnych.

* * *

_Wrzesień. Baker Street 221B, głównie salon._

- Dzień dobry.

- Molly, jak miło cię widzieć. Wejdź proszę. Tak rzadko ktokolwiek mnie odwiedza.

- Pani Hudson, czy ma pani jakieś plany na jutro?

- Co to jest jutro? Sobota. Zwykle robię pranie.

- Gdyby jednak pranie mogło poczekać. Bardzo byłoby miło, gdyby pani przyszła.

- Zaproszenie na ślub? Przepraszam, ale do czytania potrzebuję okularów. Wychodzisz za mąż? Wspaniale. Tylko, że to takie nieoczekiwane.

- Ja muszę wyjść za mąż. Bo jestem w ciąży!

- Molly, nie płacz, płakać należy, gdy ktoś umiera, a nie gdy ktoś się ma urodzić. Te ściany widziały już stanowczo zbyt dużo łez.

- Ma pani rację. Przepraszam.

- Czy tu jest napisane, że ty wychodzisz za mąż za… Mycrofta?

- Tak. Za Mycrofta.

- Dziecino, nawet nie pytam, jak ty się w to wplątałaś.

- Bo ja. Bo Sherlock. On umarł. I było mi smutno. I chciałam, znaczy potrzebowałam kogoś do kochania…

- Kochaniutka, Holmesy to nie jest gatunek do kochania, ale dla twojego dziecka jest nadzieja, będzie półkrwi. Ale jakoś nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić ciebie i…

- Pani Hudson… Bardzo proszę.

- Przepraszam. Nie płacz. Bycie żoną Mycrofta z pewnością ma też jakieś jasne strony... Można zostać wdową. Raczej zamożną. O, wtedy z pewnością będę mogła udzielić ci paru wskazówek, jak cieszyć się życiem.

* * *

**W dzisiejszej odsłonie udział wzięli:**

Molly Hooper– łzy nad swym wkrótce minionym panieństwem roniąca

Pani Hudson – wesoła wdowa z optymizmem patrząca w przyszłość

* * *

_Notka autorska:_

_Bardzo serdecznie dziękuję za tak ciepłe przyjęcie kolejnych odsłon!_

_Filigranko, ślub będzie zdecydowanie później, a do wieczoru panieńskiego/kawalerskiego jeszcze kilka rozdziałów.;))_

_Meg, mam nadzieję, że pani Hudson wyszła równie kanoniczna co Mycroft, ale żaden monitor nie ucierpi. :)_

_Madmartus, dzięki za słowa wsparcia i za określenia Mycrofta mianem "cudny" - jest inspirujące. :D _

_Myszyno, wedle życzenia, kolejny rozdział.:)_

_Cheroine, absurdalnie już jest, no to teraz może wyjdzie nieco kanoniczniej i wielkie dzięki za kredyt zaufania w postaci "ulubienia".:)_


	5. To tylko hormony

**To tylko hormony**

* * *

Prawdziwy mężczyzna powinien wiedzieć, kiedy rządzić żelazną ręką, a kiedy uciec się do delikatnych perswazji, bo do wszystkiego należy mieć indywidualne podejście, zwłaszcza do kwestii zasadniczych.

* * *

_Wrzesień. Scotland Yard, gabinet Lestrade'a._

- Greg. Mogę na chwilę? Nie chciałabym przeszkadzać ci w pracy.

- Molly, śmiało, wchodź. Co u ciebie?

- Po prostu…

- Nie płacz, nie chciałem cię zdenerwować.

- To tylko te głupie hormony… Proszę, przyjdź jutro.

- Co to za zaproszenie?

- Wychodzę za mąż. Muszę. Bo jestem w ciąży. I czuję się paskudnie. Bo Sherlock…

- Sherlock nie żyje, ale to nie znaczy, że nie masz prawa do szczęścia.

- Prawo do szczęścia. Tak...

- Mycroft?!

- Uhm. Pani Hudson zareagowała tak samo.

- Nie pytam jak do tego doszło. Zresztą żaden ze mnie ekspert od relacji damsko-męskich.

- Przyjdziesz?

- Mogę przyjść sam. Moja żona pewnie już ma plany na weekend.

- Chyba lepiej, gdybyś przyszedł z kimś…

- Może… Donovan!

- Słucham.

- Sierżant, założycie jutro elegancką sukienkę i po południu idziecie ze mną na ślub i wesele celem wzięcia w nich udziału. Polecenie służbowe. Zrozumieliście?

- Tak jest.

- I zawołajcie Andersona.

- Dziub… Anderson, inspektor prosi!

- Anderson, zmyjcie te ślady szminki z ust i szyi, to nie wasz kolor. A co do was, Donovan, trafny dobór szminki. Jutro w czasie realizacji powierzonej misji możecie jej użyć. Odmaszerować. Oboje! Dlaczego chichoczesz, Molly?

- To tylko hormony. I nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, czego właśnie byłam świadkiem.

- Cieszę się, że poprawiłem ci nastrój. Po prostu dopadł cię mały stres przedślubny.

- Ślub ślubem - kilkadziesiąt minut. Ale bycie panią Mycroftową? Być może dożywocie.

- Może nie będzie najgorzej. Cóż, urody twojego przyszłego męża nie oceniam, poza tym z pewnością posiada inteligencję, nienaganne maniery i raczej spore środki finansowe. A tak między nami, chociaż dobry jest w te klocki?

- Greg, wychodzę zanim popłaczę się ze śmiechu, bo właśnie spróbowałam sobie wyobrazić Mycrofta używającego określenia „być dobrym w te klocki". Do jutra!

* * *

**W dzisiejszej odsłonie udział wzięli:**

Molly Hooper - dająca odpór hordom hormonów czyhającym na dowolny bodziec

Greg Lestrade - który nadał stosunkom służbowym nowy wymiar

Sally Donovan - posiadaczka dobrze dobranej szminki i źle dobranego obiektu interakcji

Dziub… Anderson - obiekt interakcji

* * *

_Notka: Dziękuję uprzejmie i serdecznie Madmartus, Cheroine oraz Filigrance za zainteresowanie! A rozdział pojawia się stosunkowo szybko, by nieco więcej czegoś "Sherlockowatego" było u mnie do przeczytania.;)) _


	6. Chodzi o miłość

**Chodzi o miłość**

* * *

Nic nie jest tak istotne jak właściwe proporcje, tyczy się to nawet cierpienia, póki ból nie zaślepi i nie uczyni głuchym na potrzeby innych jest akceptowalny.

* * *

_Wrzesień, pokój Johna Watsona._

- John…

- Molly, o czym chciałaś porozmawiać?

- Mam do ciebie prośbę. Bardzo wielką… To może być dla ciebie bardzo trudne i…

- Czy możesz wreszcie wykrztusić o co chodzi?

- Jutro jest mój ślub.

- Gratuluję. I zazdroszczę, bo ciągle zapominam, że życie toczy się dalej.

- Proszę, nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób. Nie oceniaj mnie.

- Nie, Molly. Nie jestem od oceniania kogokolwiek. I naprawdę życzę ci jak najlepiej. Wam życzę. Tobie i… Kto jest twoim narzeczonym?

- Cóż... Nasz wspólny znajomy.

- Czemu wzdychasz?

- Chodzi o Mycrofta.

- Mycroft Holmes?! On?! Przecież gdyby nie on, to Sherlock…

- Przepraszam. Naprawdę. Nie chciałam cię zdenerwować. A Sherlock… Ten Sherlock. Te wszystkie straszne słowa, które powiedział… Tak bardzo mi go brakuje.

- Molly, nie płacz, to ja przepraszam. Nie miałem prawa źle mówić o twoim ukochanym.

- Ukochany. Mycroft, mój ukochany Holmes… Cóż, nie bardzo jest pora na sentymenty, przede wszystkim jestem w ciąży i muszę wyjść za mąż.

- Nie kochasz Mycrofta?

- Ciekawe czy sam Mycroft kocha Mycrofta?

- To jak do tego doszło?

- Pewnie to wynik tego, że charakterologicznie bardzo kogoś przypomina.

- Wiesz, że możesz usunąć ciążę? I nie musisz wychodzić za mąż wbrew swojej woli?

- Nie, John. To nie dla mnie. Bo mimo wszystko chodzi o miłość - matki do dziecka. A ponieważ dziecku potrzebni są rodzice, to jutro powiem „tak". I byłoby niezmiernie miło, gdybyś przyszedł.

- Zgoda, a teraz rozchmurz się. Ale nie zdziwisz się, gdy chwilę przed pytaniem o przeszkody stojące na drodze zawarcia małżeństwa, włożę zatyczki do uszu i zakleję usta taśmą?

- Dobrze, już dobrze, po prostu przyjdź. Dzięki.

* * *

**W dzisiejszej odsłonie udział wzięli:**

Molly Hooper – udowadniająca, że można być "pro-life" ze względu na bycie "pro-choice"  
John Watson – który już wie, że odpowiednio obciąży oba nadgarstki, by go nie kusiło zgłaszać przeszkód uniemożliwiających utworzenie stadła "Holmes&Holmes"

* * *

_Notka Autorska:_

_Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze!_

_Cheroine, dzięki za pomocne uwagi, a co do ślubu, to jeszcze sobie na niego nieco poczekamy i słusznie dedukujesz - bez Anthei ani rusz!;)_

_Myszyno, niestety, Greg już raz ożenił __się _bez zasięgania mojej opinii, mimo że zapewne podejrzewał, że nie jest ekspertem, może przed powtórnym ożenkiem będę mu mogła co nieco doradzić.;) 

_Madmartus, jak słusznie zauważyłaś Greg rządzi dopiero po szmince i hormonach, bo trzeba znać swoje miejsce!:D_


	7. Sprytne posunięcie dyplomatyczne

**Sprytne posunięcie dyplomatyczne**

* * *

Kobieca solidarność to mit, babska ciekawość perpetuum mobile, a pogoń za miłością czasem jest kołem zamachowym historii, mniejsza o to, że często chodzi o indywidualną historię.

* * *

_Wrzesień, auto Mycrofta Holmesa._

- Antheo, myślałam, że gdy wyjdę od Johna, Mycroft już tu będzie.

- Jest dwie ulice stąd. Ja wysiądę, on wsiądzie.

- Dwie ulice stąd?

- W kwiaciarni. Najwyraźniej postanowił komuś zaimponować, bo bukiet poszedł wybrać osobiście.

- Kwiaty?!

- Cóż, nie codziennie poznaje się swoją teściową. A tak w ogóle, o ile dobrze zanotowałam, postanowiłaś uszeregować osoby według klucza. Zaczęłaś od pani Hudson, miła staruszka, potem inspektor Lestrade, również raczej przyjemny rozmówca, następnie doktor Watson, który dotąd jest na pograniczu depresji. Na koniec musi być coś spektakularnego. Aż jestem ciekawa, kim jest twoja matka.

- Jutro być może się przekonasz.

- Dobry wieczór, moje panie.

- Dobry wieczór… Mycrofcie.

- To ja się już pożegnam. Udanego wieczoru.

- Dziękujemy, Antheo. Wyśpij się, bo jutro zapowiada się długi dzień.

- Tak zrobię. Dobranoc.

- Molly. Jesteś niezwykle blada.

- Denerwuję się. Trochę.

- Ale uprzedziłaś matkę o wizycie?

- Powiedziałam, że chcę jej kogoś przedstawić. Kogoś ważnego dla mnie. I wspomniałam, że w moim życiu zaszły pewne zmiany, ale uniknęłam podawania konkretów.

- Całkiem sprytne posunięcie dyplomatyczne. Co powinienem wiedzieć o swojej przyszłej teściowej oprócz tego, że nie jest ci na tyle bliska, by od razu wiedzieć o ciąży i narzeczeństwie?

- Moja matka jest specyficzną osobą. Zawsze taka była. Jest bardzo pewna siebie. Dostaje to czego chce. Po śmierci mojego taty postanowiła udowodnić sobie, że jeszcze wszystko przed nią. Więc nie zdziw się, że ubiera się mało stosownie do wieku. Aha, chyba jej pamiątka z Egiptu, nadal u niej pomieszkuje.

- Pamiątka z Egiptu?

- Hussein. Poznała go w kurorcie. Jest, a raczej był, piękny jak posąg faraona i równie rozmowny jeśli chodzi o angielski. Ma góra dwadzieścia lat i kiedyś miał same mięśnie, bo pracował, ale odkąd zmienił kontynent, dobrobyt nie służy jego tężyźnie fizycznej.

- Ty drżysz?

- To nic. Ale gdy zemdleję z nadmiaru emocji dopilnuj, proszę, żebym nie uderzyła się w brzuch.

* * *

**W dzisiejszej odsłonie udział wzięli:**

Molly Hooper – bladolicy i nieco cierpiętniczy dowód, że czasem jabłko daleko potrafi się potoczyć od jabłoni

Mycroft Holmes – w którym drzemie niespełniona wewnętrzna florystka i zupełnie spełniony spec od przesłuchań

Anthea czy jak jej tam - która na swym blueberry pewnie ma nawet aplikację do porządkowania kontaktów wedle poziomu stresogenności

* * *

_Notka Odautorska: _

_Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze!_

_Madmartus, po prostu Babcie chcą jak najlepiej, widocznie życia mialaś się nauczyć z telenowel.;))_

_Arianko, co to byłaby za telenowela bez czyhającego na główną bohaterkę "niebezpieczeństwa" - zwłaszcza uzbrojonego w parasol (co czyni go podobnym do szpiega z pewnej deszczowej krainy, karramba). A co do zmian w dokumentach, to pewnie i tak Molly musiałaby zagadać z Antheą, bo ona zawsze jest najlepiej poinformowana.:D_

_Siean Riley, dzięki za dodanie tej historii do ulubionych i za uznanie, że jednak bohaterowie w miarę przekonująco wypadają; co do wątku Johna, to po pierwsze __z całą pewnością chciałby ciężarną Molly wesprzeć, a jej dodatkowo ciążyłoby, że on nie może poznać prawdy, a po drugie __jako lekarz domyśliłby się, że ciąża była post mortem (z czego mogłaby wyjść afera - jaki kraj takie "łódzkie pogotowie").;)_

_Filigranko, dziękuję, miło odkryć, że moja podświadomość bardziej wielowarstwową historię tworzy niż moja świadomość przypuszczała; a z Andersonem zaiste zagwozdka - skoro co najmniej dwie kobiety zainteresował - i to nie urodą, inteligencją czy pieniędzmi... zatem przychylam się do Twojej interpretacji, oby mi się nie przyśniła.:)_


	8. Wyżyny konwersacji

**Wyżyny konwersacji**

* * *

I zaiste łatwiej wyuczyć wszystkich języków, które powstały po upadku wieży Babel, niż wypracować właściwe relacje rodzinne.

* * *

_Wrzesień. Głównie mieszkanie Alexis Hooper._

- Molluniu, dziecko drogie, jak ty wyglądasz? Upodabniasz się do swoich klientów. A kim jest ten przystojny mężczyzna z tym imponującym bukietem?

- To jest Mycroft Holmes, mamo.

- Miło cię poznać, Mycrofcie. Jestem Alexis Hooper, możesz mi mówić Alex. Zapraszam.

- Dobry wieczór, pani Hooper. Pozwoli pani, że bukiet złożę na pani ręce wraz z prośbą o przychylność dla naszych planów.

- Jakich planów?

- Oświadczyłem się pani córce i zostałem przyjęty.

- Molluniu, dlaczego mnie nie uprzedziłaś?! Przygotowałabym coś specjalnego!

- Pani Hooper, bardzo proszę nie robić sobie kłopotu. Przyszliśmy porozmawiać, a nie narażać panią na spędzenie całego dnia w kuchni.

- Proszę, usiądźcie. Molly, znasz Husseina. Mycroft, przedstawiam ci mojego egipskiego przyjaciela. A ja na chwilę znikam.

- Jak się masz, Hussein?

- Dobzie, Moll.

- Pracujesz czy poszedłeś na studia?

- Nie rozumiem.

- Co robisz?

- Mieśkam.

- Uroczo. Właśnie osiągamy wyżyny konwersacji.

- Mycroft, proszę.

- Częstujcie się. Zapiekanka gotowa. Mycrofcie, może byś nieco o sobie opowiedział, skoro mamy być rodziną.

- Od czego by tu zacząć? Pracuję jako urzędnik państwowy, mieszkam w Londynie, nie mam rodziny, moi rodzice nie żyją. Ale najlepiej przejdźmy do kwestii zasadniczych. Chcielibyśmy panią zaprosić na nasz ślub. Odbędzie się jutro, wszelkie informacje wyszczególniono w tym zaproszeniu.

- Ślub?! Jutro?! I dopiero teraz się dowiaduję?! Skąd ten pośpiech?

- Datę ustaliliśmy wczoraj. Chyba nie chce pani mieć wnuka bękarta?

- Jesteś w ciąży?!

- Tak, mamo.

- Molly Hooper, odmawiam, jestem stanowczo zbyt młoda, żeby zostać babcią. Jak mogłaś być tak głupia?!

- Przepraszam…

- Molly, nie masz za co przepraszać. Pani Hooper, spokojnie, ślub odbędzie się bez względu na to, czy zdecyduje się wziąć w nim udział. I sugeruję nie podnosić głosu na moją narzeczoną.

- To mój dom i będę wrzeszczeć na kogo mi się podoba!

- Słusznie. Tylko kto cokolwiek z tego zrozumie, skoro my właśnie wychodzimy.

- To niedorzeczne! Molly, tak bardzo się na tobie zawiodłam!

- Dziękujemy za kolację. Jeśli zdecyduje się pani wziąć udział w jutrzejszej uroczystości, może pani zabrać swojego pupilka, tylko proszę go dobrze pilnować, żeby nie kręcił się pod stołami i nie żebrał o jedzenie. Dobranoc.

* * *

**W dzisiejszej odsłonie udział wzięli:**

Molly Hooper – nieco zestresowana przyszła matka

Alexis Hooper - mocno zdenerwowana obecna matka

Mycroft Holmes – powściągliwy, bo nie wystarczyło dla niego emocji, gdyż panie rozdziliły je między siebie

Hussein - który nic nie rozumie, ale na szczęście zostało dużo zapiekanki do zjedzenia

* * *

_Notka autorska: _

_No to już wiecie jak zapowiada się wieczór panieńsko-kawalerski Molly Hooper, panny parafii nieznanej i Mycrofta Holmesa, kawalera parafii również nietutejszej. Bardzo dziękuję za Wasze komentarze!_

_Arianko, karramba, nigdy nie wiadomo jak gęsto tkana była ta siatka przestępcza i kto przesiąkł zbrodniczymi ideami, wchłonąwszy je jak nomen omen gąbka;)). I znalazłam Twojego florystycznego Mycrofta i wiesz co? Pisz, pisz, pisz, pięknie proszę, chociaż jak czas na czytanie znajdziesz, to będzie mi niezmiernie miło! :)_

_Filigranko, Alexis Hooper jest wzorowana na mojej Babci, która wprawdzie niepokojąco przypomina Twoją Babcię, aczkolwiek mimo źrenic w kształcie dolarków i skłonności do wygłaszania sądów w których nie wiadomo o co chodzi (więc pewnie tyczą się gotówki), pozostaje żoną Dziadka od ponad pięćdziesięciu lat. __;))_

_Madmartus, a oto i kolejna odsłona, ciekawe, co tym razem będzie śnić Ci się po nocach? Hussein pałaszujący zapiekankę? :D_


	9. Mycroft bardzo zły wilk

**Mycroft bardzo zły wilk**

* * *

Szczera rozmowa jest kluczem do zrozumienia, co gra w duszy drugiego człowieka, a najszczersze są rozmowy podsłuchane.

* * *

_Wrzesień. Auto Mycrofta Holmesa._

- Chyba zaraz zemdleję.

- Już dobrze. Powiadomiliśmy twoją matkę o ślubie. Misja wykonana.

- Dziękuję, sama nie dałabym rady.

- Nic wielkiego. Twoja matka ma dość silny charakter, a ty chyba nie potrafisz się jej przeciwstawić?

- Po prostu to moja mama.

- Całe życie nie sposób być Mollunią.

- Fakt. Od jutra będę panią Holmes.

- Nadal jesteś stanowczo zbyt blada, moja droga.

- Dzisiaj było sporo spraw do załatwienia, trochę się zmęczyłam. Marzę tylko, żeby się wyspać w swoim łóżku.

- Wyśpisz się w swoim nowym łóżku. Chyba pora, żebyś zobaczyła dom, skoro przyjęcie i tak będzie w ogrodzie.

- Ale moje mieszkanie. Jeszcze go nie wymówiłam. I…

- Spokojnie. Załatwimy to w niedzielę. Na razie musisz odpocząć. Dla dobra dziecka. I nie stresuj się.

- Po prostu to wszystko jest takie przerażające.

- Sierotka Mollunia i Mycroft bardzo zły wilk, tak?

- Nie mów tak, proszę. Bardzo ci dziękuję za to, co powiedziałeś mojej matce.

- Patrzysz na mnie tak, jakbyś mogła polubić Mycrofta, który nawet sam siebie nie kocha.

- Boże, słyszałeś to?! Przepraszam!

- Zbyt często przepraszasz. Jesteś za dobra dla wszystkich. Powinnaś być wściekła za podsłuch.

- Po prostu go usuń i więcej nie montuj. Proszę. I nie gniewaj się, za to co usłyszałeś.

- To była tylko prawda. I jest komplementem, że widzisz we mnie materiał na rodzica.

- Bo to też jest prawda.

- Tak. Ktoś przecież musi pokazać dziecku jak bawić się klockami? O, chyba już czujesz się lepiej. Widzę, że bladość ustąpiła miejsca rumieńcom.

* * *

**W dzisiejszej odsłonie udział wzięli:**

Molly Hooper – która najpierw przeprosi, a potem pomyśli

Mycroft Holmes – bardzo dobrze poinformowany "zły wilk", biada półsierotkom

* * *

_Notka Autorska:_

_Tyle wspaniałych komentarzy w tak krótkim czasie, dziękuję! Poczułam motywację do wrzucenia kolejnego rozdziału._

_Siean Riley, Mama Hooper mogła mieć wpływ na wybór drogi życiowej przez latorośl albo z jakiś nieznanych przyczyn Molly szukała miejsca, gdzie będzie cisza, spokój i małe prawdopodobieństwo jakichkolwiek kąśliwości. :D_

_Arianko, nie mogłam użyć tego słowa na "b" w odniesieniu do pani Hooper, mogłaby mnie znaleźć i... wolę o tym nie myśleć; bezbłędnie wyczułaś kanon urody męskiej według pani H.; a co do hibiskusów to jak się zaczęłam zastanawiać nad tą ważką kwestią to... dzięki Tobie zyskałam kolejny powód do uśmiechu. :)_

_Filigranko, po raz kolejny za realizm się kajam, no, po prostu rzeczywistość jest tak absurdalna, że to na nią zwalę mój brak kreatywności. A co do Mycrofta to wydaje mi się, że on wobec jakiejkolwiek Mamusi Holmes, nawet dopiero przyszłej, takie stanowisko by zajął. A z tą ochroną wzajemną przed Rodziną to jest święta racja!;))_

_Myszyno, ja też jestem fanką Mycrofta, mam nadzieję, że lubię go na tyle, by mu diametralnie charakteru nie zmienić, np. zmieniając w Misia Pysia Słodziaczka. :D_

_Madmartus, ale ten sen z kucykiem to jest jeszcze większa trauma niż z zapiekanką, ale ostrzeżenie było, że można spodziewać się wszystkiego, a swoją drogą jaka wyobraźnia takie efekty uboczne. ;)_


	10. Impreza na koszt Korony

**Impreza na koszt Korony**

* * *

Wesela mają to do siebie, że największą radością w czasie ich trwania jest tropienie wszelkich niedociągnięć.

* * *

_Wrzesień. Ogród państwa Holmes._

- Ślub jak ślub. Ale zakończenie. Molly ma małe usta, pewnie nie łatwo w nie trafić, ale czoło?

- Wiesz, John, to ten kij połknięty przez Mycrofta nie pozwala mu się za nadto schylać.

- Chłopcy. Drinki są za darmo, więc się rozluźnijcie. A on to po prostu zrobił specjalnie.

- W samą porę...

- Uhm. Antykoncepcja pełną gębą.

- Przepraszam, sugerują państwo, że panna młoda jest w ciąży?

- A pan to kto?

- Jestem starym przyjacielem Mycrofta. Smith.

- Hudson. Co do wieku nie mam wątpliwości, ale co do łączącej relacji... Mycroft i przyjaciele?

- Więc pani zna Holmesa?

- Mycrofta znam dłużej, ale lepiej znam Molly. To taka miła dziewczyna. I tak, będą mieli dziecko.

- Właśnie. Mycroft. Molly. Śnię.

- Oj, nie dramatyzuj John. Nas też o mało nie poniosło wtedy z tym winem porzeczkowym. Ups, miałam nikomu nie mówić.

- Pani Hudson. Darmowe drinki darmowymi drinkami, ale jedzenie również jest bezpłatne... Chyba powinienem się przesiąść. Greg, czy mógłbyś?

- Donovan, przesiądziecie się z doktorem Watsonem, polecenie służbowe.

- Dziękuję, Greg.

- A jedzenie też bardzo dobre. Nie ma jak impreza na koszt Korony. Boże, chroń królową!

- Pani Hudson. Proszę, nieco ciszej.

- Oj, chłopcy, czy starsza kobieta może mieć coś z życia?

- Gdy patrzę na tamtą damę w różowej minisukience wirującą na złotych szpilkach wokół mocno opalonego dżentelmena, odnoszę wrażenie, że odpowiedź na postawione przez panią pytanie, nie może być przecząca.

- Mycroft!

- Pani Hudson. Czy zechce pani ze mną zatańczyć? I tak, pamiętam o pani problemach z biodrem.

- Chyba powinnam nieco rozruszać stare kości. Tańczymy!

- Panie Holmes, kim jest ta pani w różowym?

- Cóż, panie inspektorze, ona jest niejako kwintesencją tej nieco chaotycznej uroczystości. To moja teściowa.

- Matka Molly?!

- Owszem. A teraz w imieniu swoim i pani Hudson przepraszam, ale za punkt honoru postawiłem sobie zatańczyć z każdą z obecnym dziś dam. Zatem obowiązki wzywają.

* * *

**W dzisiejszej odsłonie udział wzięli:**

Pani Hudson - kobieta w przypływie szczerości

John Watson - który znowu żyje przeszłością, na szczęście tym razem niezbyt odległą

Greg Lestrade - który odpowiednim poleceniem służbowym nawet wdzięczność potrafi sobie zaskarbić

Mycroft Holmes – człowiek z misją, jak zwykle wyznaczoną przez siebie

Pan Smith - pewnie w chwilę później spieszący do Waszyngtonu

Sierżant Donovan - obawiająca się odzywać, by nie ucierpiała dobrze dobrana szminka

A w tle:

Molly Hoo... Holmes – z racji bycia nową bohaterką chwilowo przypadł jej epizod oraz mniej (goście pana młodego) lub bardziej (goście panny młodej) kolorowy tłum.

* * *

_Notka Autorska:_

___Dziękuję Wam Najserdeczniej!_ Są komentarze jest chęć do działania, ech, żeby w życiu wszystko było takie proste. ;) 

_Madmartus, pożarcie jako pozytywny aspekt, to mi się skojarzyło z średniowiecznym pojmowaniem losu "gorszego od śmierci", mam nadzieję, że nie śnili Ci się Saraceni oblegający Jeruzalem i takie tam. __;))_

_Siean Riley, zupełnie się zgadzam z koncepcją Arianki, a co do Mycrofta, no wiesz, nie taki dia... dyplomata straszny jak go malują; co zaś się tyczy obowiązków rodzicielskich, Mycroft opowiadał o pakiecie podstawowym, widocznie istnieje jakaś wersja rozszerzona. :)_

_Filigranko, Molly najwyraźniej uznała, że nie ma takiej kamery czy podsłuchu, który dorównałby spostrzegawczości Alexis H., poza tym kamery i posłuchy są ciche i spokojne, prawie jak trupy, więc nie trzeba się nimi nadmiernie przejmować.:D_

_Arianko, tak "Mollunia" jest "katastroficzna", ale przecież po to są telenowele, by główna bohaterka cierpiała wielopłaszczyznowo; a klocki mają wiele zastosowań, np. można nimi zasymulować jakąś akcję wywrotową: zielone klocki - służby specjalne, niebieskie klocki - Talibowie, żółty klocek - koza medalistka, którą trzeba odbić z łap islamskich terrorystów.;)_


	11. Nie będziemy konwersować o pszczółkach

**Nie będziemy konwersować o pszczółkach**

* * *

Nie ma nic bardziej skomplikowanego nad relację rodzic-dziecko, oczywiście oprócz relacji teściowa-zięć.

* * *

_Wrzesień. Ogród państwa Holmesów._

- Molluniu, czy mogę z tobą chwilę porozmawiać. Na osobności?

- Oczywiście, mamo. Dziękuję, że przyszłaś.

- Za nic nie przegapiłabym ślubu mojej jedynej córki. Chociaż przyznaję, nie tego się spodziewałam. I żałuję, że twój ojciec nie doczekał tej chwili. To była tak podniosła uroczystość. Tylko przykro mi, że mnie okłamaliście, tego nie sposób było zorganizować w dwa dni.

- Mamo, Mycroft naprawdę oświadczył się przedwczoraj.

- Musi być bardzo wpływowy i zamożny sądząc po rozmachu imprezy osiągniętym w tak krótkim czasie. To jego dom?

- Tak, jego.

- Jaki urzędnik może sobie pozwolić na takie luksusy? Molluniu, nie spodziewałam się po tobie takiego sprytu. Ale kto by przypuszczał, że kogoś w jego wieku można złapać na dziecko?

- Molly, przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale pani Hudson chciałaby zamienić z tobą kilka słów. Pani Hooper, czy uczyni mi pani ten honor i ze mną zatańczy?

- Dobrze, Mycrofcie.

- Miło, że jednak zdecydowała się pani być świadkiem tak ważnego wydarzenia w życiu naszej drogiej Molly. Tylko bardzo proszę, by rozmawiała pani z nią nieco mniej obcesowo.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Spodziewa się dziecka i chciałbym jej zapewnić maksimum komfortu i nie, nie jest w ciąży, żeby się wygodnie w życiu urządzić. Nie jest kobietą tego pokroju.

- Nadal nie potrafię zrozumieć jak ktoś z twojej sfery związał się z moją córką.

- Cóż, nawet cynik potrafi docenić jak ciepłą, dobrą i lojalną osobą jest Molly.

- Ale jak to się stało?

- Przypuszczam, że pani domysły są słuszne i nie będziemy zmuszeni konwersować o pszczółkach i kwiatkach? Dziękuję za taniec, pani Hooper. Chyba powinna pani zająć się Husseinem, najwyraźniej usiłuje zawrzeć bliższą znajomość z druhną. Nie najfortunniejszy pomysł, bo Anthea ma brązowy pas w judo.

* * *

**W dzisiejszej odsłonie udział wzięli:**

Molly Holmes – najwyraźniej bardziej zaradna niż przypuszczano

Alexis Hooper - taktowna jak zwykle

Mycroft Holmes – cynik maltretujący podest coraz to nowszymi tancerkami

Ponadto należy podkreślić, że barwny tłum wokół jeszcze się nie przerzedził mimo umiejętności Anthei.

* * *

_Notka autorska: _

_Dzięki piękne za odzew! _

_Arianko, zatem cześć pamięci notatek, co zaś się tyczy zwyczajów Husseina, to on nie ciągnie drzewa do lasu, znaczy piasku na pustynię (wystarczy, że musiał przyjść z Alexis, a tyle pokus wokół). Żaluzja? Gdzie? Zapewne za firankami rzęs skromnej panny młodej. :)_

_Madmartus, tak tylko mówisz, a potem za tego one-shota byłyby pozwy, zwłaszcza od producentów porzeczkowego, że się nie wiedzieć czemu bojkotu doczekało. A co do Grega, no ktoś musi być uwodzicielski również wśród płci ponoć brzydszej, panie Hudson i Hooper całą normę mają wyrobić? ;)_

_Filigranko, bo cóż innego niż przeznaczenie (oprócz szatańskiego podszeptu Wena) mogłoby połączyć MH i MH; cieszę się, że pani Hudson pozytywne emocje budzi i dzięki za pomoc w wyłapanie usterki w tekście. :D_

_Siean Riley, przecież mieć za zięcia Mycrofta, to nobilituje, jak co najmniej tytuł szlachecki z rąk samej Królowej odebrany; poza tym nawet damy bywają ekscentryczne. Zresztą, kto by się odważył nabijać z jego "najbliższej rodziny"? Za to jest kolonia karna jak nic, być może nawet na Wyspie św. Edwarda.;))_


	12. Nic już nie będzie takie jak kiedyś

**Nic już nie będzie takie jak kiedyś**

* * *

Nigdy nie wiadomo, co może wycisnąć łzy z oczu niewieścich, ale wiadomo kto je wyciśnie.

Chromosomie Y, jesteś łajdakiem!

* * *

_Wrzesień. Ogród państwa Holmesów._

- Molly, zatańczymy?

- Oczywiście, John.

- Jak się czujesz jako pani Holmes?

- Jeszcze to do końca do mnie nie dotarło. Powiedz lepiej, jak się bawisz?

- Dobrze, ale nie aż tak dobrze jak pani Hudson. To co wyczyniała na parkiecie z twoim mężem, było imponujące.

- Aż nie chce się wierzyć, że ma chore biodro, prawda?

- Cóż, to przede wszystkim zasługa znieczulenia, bo raczej nie partnera. A teraz widzę, że Mycroft obtańcowuje zwyciężczynię kategorii: „najkrótsza długość, którą jeszcze można uznać za sukienkę". To bardzo odważna kobieta.

- To moja mama… Rodziny się nie wybiera.

- Czy ja wiem? Można wybrać z kim człowiek tę rodzinę założy. Sama wybrałaś Mycrofta.

- John, proszę. W tym jednym dniu niech będzie miło, dobrze?

- Nie chcę cię stresować.

- Dziękuję.

- Po prostu po śmierci Sherlocka… nic już nie będzie takie jak kiedyś.

- Nie, nie będzie.

- Molly, znowu coś palnąłem bez zastanowienia, a ty zaczynasz płakać.

- To nic.

- Odbijany. Pozwolisz, że zatańczę z żoną, John? Moja droga, czemu łzy stanęły ci w oczach?

- John tak bardzo cierpi z powodu Sherlocka.

- Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś nieco opanowała emocje. Teraz pójdziesz do domu, bo powinnaś chwilę odpocząć. Położysz się na dwadzieścia minut. Przez wzgląd na swój stan nieco się oszczędzaj.

- Ale goście...

- Fakt. Co też sobie pomyślą? Najlepiej znikniemy we dwoje. I tak powinienem chwilę popracować.

- Nawet dziś?

- Molly, mam dość specyficzne zajęcie. Teraz pójdziemy do mojego gabinetu. Ty położysz się na kanapie, a ja dyskretnie „porządzę" światem.

* * *

**W dzisiejszej odsłonie udział wzięli:**

Molly Holmes – zbyt łatwo ulegająca nastrojom i poleceniom innych ludzi

John Watson - mistrz odwadniania jednostek empatycznych

Mycroft Holmes – czuwający nad spokojem pani Holmes wraz z jej zawartością

A w tle nadal niezbyci goście.

* * *

_Notka Autorska: Jak miło widzieć, że to co piszę dla siebie, jeszcze kogoś zainteresowało. Dziękuję!_

_Madmartus, jak się jest biedną słabą kobietą to jakoś trzeba sobie radzić w życiu, a "szara eminencja" odkąd jakiś czas temu próbowałam "Pięćdziesiąt twarzy...[niczego dobrego]" przeczytać, ma w kontekście zbliżającej się nocy poślubnej intrygujący wydźwięk.:D_

_Libardo, mam nadzieję, że jednak daje się odgadnąć, która wypowiedź jest czyja, a jeśli nie to można raz przeczytać według jednego klucza, a kolejny raz według innego i wybrać wersję, która bardziej człowieka bawi. ;)_

_Siean Riley, ups, zaczynam się bać, czy aby pani Hooper nie uświadomi sobie jak jest istotna, wtedy trzeba będzie wykupić zapas snickersów z całego Londynu jak nic, a Mycroft po prostu dba o rodzinę powiększającą się ostatnio w zastraszającym tempie, z rozpędu nawet o Husseina się troszczy. ;))_

_Filigranko, a co mi tam - podbijam stawkę, MH [Mrs Hudson] i porzeczkowe, dopiero może nomen omen namieszać, w zależności od ilości trunku może być i zgon. :)_

_Finite, wiesz, pani Hooper tak tylko z troski, naprawdę, córkę ma tylko jedną, zięcia też, a i dziedziczy po nich w razie wyjątkowo "niefortunnego" zbiegu okoliczności. Sherlock wróci jeszcze przed finałem jak mi ćwieknął jakiś mały ptaszek, co mieszka w Holmesowym ogrodzie. A i cieszę się niezmiernie, że się telenowela podoba. Dzięki za dobre słowo! :) _


	13. Krew na rękach

** Krew na rękach**

* * *

Męskie rozmowy są zwykle szczere. Zwłaszcza podlane odrobiną procentów.

* * *

_Wrzesień. Ogród państwa Holmesów, altana na uboczu._

- John. Chyba już wystarczy drinków? W takim tempie zaraz pobijesz rekord pani Hudson.

- Przyszedłeś, żeby uświadomić mi jakim jestem dupkiem? Tak, Molly przeze mnie płakała. Przynajmniej mogłeś ją pocieszyć, prawda?

- Moja żona jest empatyczna, a i hormony dają o sobie znać. Martwi się o ciebie. Śmierć Sherlocka tobą wstrząsnęła.

- Gdyby tylko wiedziała, kto ma jego krew na rękach, prawda?!

- John, to co zrobiłem jest moim największym życiowym błędem. I wiem, że jest nieodwracalne.

- Ty, naprawdę myślisz, że z tym można żyć! Gorzej, ty z tym żyjesz! Na swój sposób nawet starasz się zrehabilitować. Comiesięczny tajemniczy przelew na moje konto, równowartość żołnierskiej emerytury kogoś wyższego ode mnie stopniem. A pani Hudson dostaje pełną kwotę za wynajem mieszkania, które przecież stoi puste. Z nieznanych przyczyn żona Lestrade'a przynosi pecha kolejnym kochankom, dwa pobicia przez nieznanych sprawców w tak krótkim czasie, zaskakujący zbieg okoliczności, prawda? A teraz wielki finał, Kopciuszek wychodzi za mąż za księcia.

- John. Czy mogę jeszcze coś zrobić dla ciebie, pani Hudson i Lestrade'a? Próbuję tylko nieco ułatwić wam życie. Jeśli chodzi o Molly, to nie do końca masz rację...

- Na dodatek ten „Smith", całkiem niezłe przebranie, ale pamiętam wszystkich którzy kiedykolwiek wypadli z mojego okna.

- Nie wiedziałem, kogo przyślą…

- Tego idiotę! Jeśli to najlepszy agent Amerykanów, to nic dziwnego, że Afganistan to takie piekło. Jak się takie zera biorą za planowanie! To w ogóle jakaś tragifarsa! Nie wiem, co was połączyło z Molly. Chyba to, co poróżniło cię z Sherlockiem. Bo w jakiś pokręcony sposób jesteście... byliście tak podobni. Ale jak tak naiwna kobieta i taki manipulator mogli się do siebie zbliżyć? Nie mogę tego pojąć.

- Widzisz, John, podobno miłość nie wybiera.

- Wspaniale, że w każdych okolicznościach potrafisz zachować tę swoją cholerną wystudiowaną uprzejmość. Ale przecież doskonale wiem, że w twojej przytomności nawet miłość nic ma szansy się wykazać, przecież ty pociągasz za wszystkie sznurki. Zawsze.

* * *

**W dzisiejszej odsłonie udział wzięli:**

John Watson - otrzymujący przelew a nie czek, więc nie ma czym otrzeć łez w sensie dosłownym

Mycroft Holmes – człowiek wielu talentów, który świetnie animowałby marionetki, ale mógłby je nieco ubrudzić

A ponadto gdzieś w tle przewija się korowód biesiadników.

* * *

_Bardzo serdecznie Wam dziękuję, wszystkie komentarze to ogromna dawka inspiracji!_

_Siean Riley, dzięki za ciepłe słowa, wiesz Wielka Brytania Wielką Brytanią, ale w tym dniu najważniejsze państwo to Holmesowie. Co do Johna to wybacz proszę odsłonę trzynastą, że nie przyniosła Johnowi szczęścia, ale zapewniam, że od tego zgorzknienia raczej uda mu się uwolnić, nie żeby tak od razu, ale szaa, już nie spojleruję. :)_

_Filigranko, perskie oko telenowelę tuczy czy jakoś tak było w porzekadle; wiem, wiem, Mycroft zachowuje się jak altannik, ma cudnej urody lokum w tle, więc wykonuje taniec godowy. ;))_

_Libardo, miło mi, że uważasz, że mam talent, moim zdaniem to raczej kwestia szczęścia do Komentujących; komentarze są ciekawsze od mojej historii; a co do powrotów, rozwodów i innych zawirowań fabularnych to zobowiązałam się milczeć, a obietnic należy dotrzymywać, również tych złożonych samej sobie. ;)_

_Madmartus, przed kolejnymi odsłonami doradzam przygotować słone przekąski, mdłości okołomycroftowe niewykluczone;))_


	14. To na wskroś brytyjskie

**To na wskroś brytyjskie**

* * *

Jeśli nie wiesz co robić, napij się herbaty. Prawdopodobnie nadal nie będziesz wiedzieć jak postąpić, ale przynajmniej doświadczysz chwili przyjemności.

* * *

_Wrzesień. Dom Holmesów, głównie kuchnia. _

- Ojej, trawnik wygląda jak po huraganie.

- Zanim obudzisz się rano, gwarantuję, że wszystko wróci do normy. Najważniejsze, że już wszyscy goście byli uprzejmi opuścić przyjęcie i wreszcie możemy się wyspać.

- Nie wiem czy zasnę, tyle emocji i tak wiele nowych twarzy. Chyba twoi znajomi spodziewali się innej panny młodej?

- A czy twoi współpracownicy nie byli zaskoczeni?

- Raczej tak. Przecież jestem tylko Molly, na którą nikt nie zwraca uwagi. Nawet moja matka nie potrafi uwierzyć, że ktoś taki jak ty mnie zauważył.

- Masz stanowczo zbyt niską samoocenę, moja droga. A dziś wyglądasz po prostu olśniewająco.

- Dziękuję. Anthea czyni cuda, wprawdzie rękami sztabu ludzi, ale jednak cuda. Przepraszam, czy mógłbyś mi przypomnieć, gdzie jest kuchnia i jak znaleźć w niej herbatę?

- W sumie też się chętnie napiję. Ale chyba będę musiał jej chwilę poszukać, bo dałem gosposi wychodne. Czy herbatę podać w salonie?

- A możemy po prostu chwilę posiedzieć i porozmawiać w kuchni, dobrze? Czy jesteśmy takim „jaśniepaństwem", że to nie wypada?

- Kuchnia to tak samo dobre miejsce jak każde inne. Cieszę się, że czujesz się już swobodniej w moim towarzystwie. I nawet się uśmiechasz.

- Dwa dni temu faktycznie o mało nie umarłam ze strachu.

- Cóż, nie najfortunniej wypadły moje oświadczyny. Proszę, twoja herbata. Słodzisz?

- Nie, dziękuję.

- To tak jak ja, ale ja nie powinienem. Czy powiedziałem coś zabawnego?

- Och, przepraszam, to nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą, a na pewno nie z twoją wagą. Masz zupełnie normalną budowę ciała, a na anatomii się nieco znam. Przepraszam, ludzie nie lubią, gdy wspominam o mojej pracy. Czują się nieswojo.

- O, czyli coś jednak łączy nasze profesje.

- Faktycznie, nie pomyślałam o tym.

- A dlaczego zaczęłaś się śmiać?

- Bo przyszło mi do głowy, że to na wskroś brytyjskie spędzać noc poślubną konwersując przy herbacie.

- Pani Holmes, pani poczucie humoru podoba mi się coraz bardziej.

* * *

**W dzisiejszej odsłonie udział wzięli:**

Molly Holmes - jeszcze nie do końca pojmująca ideę "samosprzątających" trawników i innych rozwiązań deus ex machina

Mycroft Holmes – człowiek talentów rozlicznych, wtajemniczony nawet w arkana sztuki parzenia herbaty

* * *

_Jesteście wspaniałe! Najlepsze Czytelniczki na całym Fanfiction (poza tym o czytelnikach płci przeciwnej absolutnie nic mi nie wiadomo)! Czy wiecie, że o mały włos ta historia nie zakończyła się właśnie na tym odcinku - zamysł był z jednej kuchni do innej kuchni, od łez do śmiechu, od jednego Holmesa do innego... Tylko, że w tak zwanym międzyczasie (dzięki Waszym komentarzom!) narodziły się nowe pomysły (wyczuwam zamiłowanie do dramatycznych odsłon, co mnie cieszy). Zatem jeszcze parę "wstawek" przed nami... A ten odcinek potraktujcie, proszę, jako przerwę na słoną przekąskę i odpoczynek po emocjonalnie wyczerpującej odsłonie trzynastej;))_

_Libardo, dzięki za komplementy! :)_

_Brumo, miło znowu Cię "widzieć", cieszę się niezmiernie, że znajdujesz u mnie coś dla siebie, a do "Uczuciowej Układanki" mam sentyment, była to moja pierwsza próba napisania czegoś w fandomie "Sherlocka" i zarazem czegoś wieloczęściowego w ogóle, "nie polegnięcie" to już sukces, a że to się komuś spodobało to już cud :D_

_Siean Riley, cóż, w tej odsłonie chyba nic nikomu pocieszenia nie przyniosło, nawet pozorne zrozumienie kilku kwestii, co zaś się tyczy pani Lestrade, to póki inspektor nie złoży wniosku o rozwód, istnieje domniemanie, że życzy sobie kontynuować ten związek, więc chyba nie wypada np. wydawać pani Lestrade na cel snajperom, a te pobicia, no cóż niech Gregowi poroże nie rośnie w zbyt szybkim tempie, bo będzie mieć "zbyt wiele na głowie", a tego Mycroft by nie chciał. :D_

_Filigranko, dzięki za uwagi techniczne, a przede wszystkim miło mi widzieć entuzjazm jak również sympatię dla pewnego dyplomaty, też bym drukowała historie przelewów, zwłaszcza tych hojnych. ;)_

_Madmartus, widzisz jak bardzo przydały się słone przekąski? Co zaś się tyczy Johna to raczej w zawiłościach uczuciowych Sherlock byłby słabym mistrzem, bo dedukcja wysiada przy potędze uczuć, które muszą uznać prymat Mycrofta, oh yeah. ;))_


	15. W starym piecu diabeł pali

**W starym piecu diabeł pali**

* * *

Przyjaciele naszych przyjaciół są zwykle naszymi przyjaciółmi, ale żony naszych przyjaciół nie są naszymi żonami.

* * *

_Październik. Baker Street 221B, głównie salon. _

- Pani Hudson, bardzo dziękuję za zaproszenie. Nie spodziewałam się, że obchodzi pani Halloween.

- Dlaczego nie? Każdy powód do świętowania jest dobry. Nawet to nowomodne Halloween. A poncz podany w dyni smakuje wybornie. Ale przekonasz się o tym najwcześniej w przyszłym roku. Dla Mycrofta rozumiem takie rozrywki są nieco zbyt zwyczajne, więc nie zaszczyci nas swoją obecnością?

- Ależ skąd. Bardzo chętnie by przyszedł, tylko coś mu wypadło. Jest w Waszyngtonie, widzi się ze swoim kuzynem Ebenezerem Smithem.

- Z Ebene… _(kaszlnięcie)_ …zerem Smithem? Pamiętam go z wesela.

- John, miło cię widzieć. Przeziębiłeś się?

- Może trochę. A ty jak się czujesz?

- Dobrze. Przepraszam, że się śmieję, ale po raz kolejny odpowiadam dziś na to pytanie. W ogóle wszyscy obchodzą się ze mną jak z jajkiem. A najbardziej nadopiekuńczy jest Mycroft. Gdy jest poza domem, zawsze mam telefon o dwudziestej. Jakieś dwa tygodnie temu dzwonił z Indonezji, przecież to był środek nocy dla niego. I tak właśnie zaczyna każdą rozmowę: „Jak się czujesz, moja droga?".

- O, nie taki Mycroft straszny jak go malują! Świetna anegdota. Ale że też taki z niego zazdrośnik, ech, w starym piecu diabeł pali.

- Pani Hudson. Obok ponczu jest ciasto dyniowe. Chyba powinna pani skosztować kawałek albo dwa.

- Oj, John, John. Radość życia to również cieszenie się szczęściem naszych przyjaciół. Ciasto to deser, zaraz zaserwuję coś na ciepło. Już pora. Zaraz przyjdzie Greg i to z żoną. Muszę się pospieszyć!

- Molly, to nie tak, że życzę źle tobie czy Mycroftowi. Po prostu terapia mi nie pomaga. A to mieszkanie również nie działa na mnie najkorzystniej.

- John. Spokojnie. Jesteś wśród przyjaciół.

- Tylko jak długo jeszcze będziecie mieli cierpliwość, żeby mnie znosić. Naprawdę nie chcę się tak zachowywać, ale to silniejsze ode mnie. Widzę, że wszystkich zasmucam.

- Och, John…

- Dobry wieczór.

- Cześć, Greg!

- Przedstawiam wam moją żonę.

- Jestem Margaret Lestrade.

- Molly Holmes.

- Miło mi. A to pan Holmes?

- Nie, mój mąż wyjechał.

- Jestem John Watson.

- Och, masz niezwykle delikatne dłonie, John. Przyszedłeś sam?

- Tak, sam, nie licząc depresji.

- Powodem jest kobieta?

- Nie, pani Lestrade. Mężczyzna.

- Ach tak… Greg, skarbie, chyba jeszcze nie przedstawiłeś mnie gospodyni?

* * *

**W dzisiejszej odsłonie udział wzięli:**

Molly Holmes – słomiana wdowa

Pani Hudson – wdowa nasączona ponczem

John Watson – sparowany z depresją

Margaret Lestrade – specjalistka od relacji damsko-męskich

Greg Lestrade – sparowany tak, że powinien zazdrościć partnerki Watsonowi

* * *

_N/A: __Margaret nazwałam na cześć pewnej postaci z miniserialu "Północ Południe", bo mnie nieco irytowała (no Thorntona nie docenić tak od razu, zgroza); denerwujące były jej problemy z coraz to nowszymi "niechcianymi adoratorami", no to "pożyczyłam" sobie jej imię dla Pani Lestrade ciągle kolejnych "konkurentów" poszukującej, wiem, wiem, nie posiadam szczególnie wyrafinowanego poczucia humoru. :D_

_Czytelniczki drogie, bez Was już dawno bym skończyła te wygłupy, ale to Wasze opinie są tak inspirujące, że historia ewoluowała i nadal ewoluuje, za co dziękuję! _

_Libardo, cieszy mnie, że ktoś koncept docenił. :)_

_Siean Riley, tak, obmyśliłam taką klamrę i sobie do niej dążyłam, nieco pierwotne zamysły ubarwiając (komentarze żywią Wena;)). I tak, MH i MH w jakiś niepojęty sposób są do siebie podobni nie tylko inicjałami. Żywcem jak z "Dynastii" zaś jest Alexis H., luksus i intrygi jej celem życiowym wszak ;))_

_Skaltko (najmocniej przepraszam, żadna "Sklatka" ani "Sklątka"), dziękuję za tyle komplementów pod adresem mojej twórczości oraz za wszlekie polubienia jestem wdzięczna, nie sądzę żebym doczekała się fanclubu, a gdybym miała coś zakładać to może jakąś sektę, chyba związki wyznaniowe mogą liczyć na benefity. :D_

_Madmartus, najlepsze są toasty herbatką z rumem (herbata nie jest obligatoryjna w tym drinku). ;)_

_Filigranko, fakt, polskie seriale gastronomią stoją (oprócz product placement, rzecz jasna). Bardzo się cieszę, że relacje państwa Holmes są interesujące, ba przekonujące, bo mimo całego absurdu sytuacji staram się by postacie były rozpoznawalne. I podoba mi się to co napisałaś o małych gestach, bo również jestem ich zwolenniczką - ot, taki heroizm dnia codziennego, bo przy nim wszystkie nawet największe słowa to frazesy. :D _


	16. Nie mogę się śmiać paraliżowana strachem

**Nie mogę się śmiać paraliżowana strachem**

* * *

Są problemy, których nic tak skutecznie by nie rozwiązało jak kieliszeczek czegoś mocniejszego. Tylko nie wolno zapominać, że dodatek „FAS" nie jest kompatybilny z grą „Nowe życie".

* * *

_Listopad. Dom państwa Holmesów, głównie salon._

- Mycroft, zdążyłeś. Wspaniale!

- Obiecałem, że będę, więc jestem. Wszystko zgodnie z harmonogramem, twoja matka i jej maskotka będą nie wcześniej niż za jakieś pół godziny. A czemu zawdzięczamy tę wizytę?

- Mama była tajemnicza. Powiedziała tylko, że ma radosną wiadomość do przekazania. Cokolwiek to dla niej znaczy.

- Aż boję się zgadywać. Może sprzedała mieszkanie i wprowadzi się tutaj?

- Mycroft, proszę. Nie mogę się śmiać paraliżowana strachem.

- Molly, spokojnie. Jesteś dorosłą kobietą, mężatką, spodziewasz się dziecka. Nie musisz drżeć jak osika na samo wspomnienie o matce.

- Tylko, że to silniejsze ode mnie.

- Też słyszałaś dzwonek? Chyba już są. Nieco się pospieszyli. Wdech, wydech i pora na oficjalne powitanie.

_(dwie minuty później)_

- Dzień dobry, mamo.

- Molluniu, dziecko drogie, rośniesz w oczach. O, Mycroft, mój ulubiony zięć.

- Dzień dobry, pani Hooper. Jak się masz, Hussein?

- Dobzie.

- Och, Mycroft, twój dom w środku jest jeszcze wspanialszy niż na zewnątrz.

- Dziękuję w imieniu swoim i Molly. Za chwilę z chęcią zaproszę panią i Husseina na małą wycieczkę po naszym domu. Ale najpierw może coś do picia? Jakiś sok? A może wermut?

- To ja poproszę wermut. Hussein również.

- Zadziwiające. Nie jest muzułmaninem?

- Muzułmanie nie piją alkoholu przed posiłkiem, tak? Powinnam to wiedzieć, skoro mam się kon… kow... przejść na islam.

- Mamo, czemu zmieniasz religię?!

- W sumie, już możemy to ogłosić. Pobieramy się z Husseinem. Wprawdzie dopiero w kwietniu, ale już w grudniu przeprowadzamy się do Egiptu.

- Pobieracie się?!

- Molluniu, nie rób takiej miny, nie będziesz musiała mówić do Husseina „tato", przynajmniej nie tak od razu. Mycroft nadal nie zwraca się do mnie „mamo" i nie robię z tego problemu.

- Wychodzisz za mąż?!

- Och, to chyba mniej nieoczekiwane niż wasz ślub last minute, prawda?!

- Spokojnie. Gratulacje, pani Hooper. Gratulacje, Hussein. Tylko sama pani rozumie, że jeszcze trudno nam się zdeklarować, co do uczestnictwa w tej uroczystości.

- Wierzę, że przekonasz, Molly. Niech się nie przejmuje pociążowymi kilogramami.

* * *

**W dzisiejszej odsłonie udział wzięli:**

Molly Holmes – przejmująca się nie tylko ciążowymi kilogramami

Mycroft Holmes – specjalista od rozwiązywania międzynarodowych sytuacji kryzysowych

Alexis Hooper – specjalistka od nierobienia problemów

Hussein – już wkrótce Mr Alexis Hooper

* * *

_N/A: Bardzo dziękuję za lobbowanie na rzecz kontynuacji! Nakarmiony wen się zaokrągla jak pani Holmes nieomal. ;))_

_Madmartus, tak, herbatka jest dobra na wszystko, poncz i porzeczkowe też. ;)_

_Skaltko, tak jak obiecałam, kolejny odcinek szybciej niż przypuszczałaś. :D_

_Filigranko, dzięki za wyłapanie literówki i za wizję chóru agentów - tego konceptu i Starsi Panowie by się nie powstydzili. :)_

_Siean Riley, cieszy mnie, że znajdujesz czas by nie tylko przeczytać tekst, ale jeszcze pozostawić po sobie ślad w postaci komentarza. Kto na kogo zagiął parol nie śmiem zdradzać, zapraszam do lektury. ;)_


	17. Nikogo dziś nie pocałuję

**Nikogo dziś nie pocałuję**

* * *

Święta to magiczny czas, a to że coś brzmi banalnie, nie oznacza, że nie jest prawdą.

* * *

_Grudzień. Baker Street 221B, głównie salon._

- Dobry wieczór. Przepraszamy za spóźnienie.

- O, Mycroft, Molly. Dobry wieczór. Molly, wyglądasz ślicznie.

- Dziękuję, pani Hudson. Wyglądam trochę jakbym się przebrała za bombkę choinkową.

- Nie wygłupiaj się, jest naprawdę bardzo dobrze. Zapraszam do salonu. Są już John i Greg z żoną.

- Dobry wieczór!

- Cześć Molly… Mycroft.

- Jak się masz, John?

- Lepiej, dziękuję.

- Molly, jak miło cię spotkać. Dobry wieczór, panie Holmes.

- Panie inspektorze, chyba najwyższa pora przejść na „ty".

- Zatem… Mycrofcie, pozwól, że przedstawię cię mojej żonie.

- Margaret, to jest właśnie Mycroft Holmes, dyplomata i najbardziej dystyngowany człowiek jakiego w życiu widziałem. I szczęściarz, bo ożenił się z Molly. Ja tymczasem zajmę się moją specjalnością. Pora na świąteczne drinki! Zaczynamy od "Shirley Temple" dla Molly!

- Pani Lestrade. Miło mi panią poznać.

- Możesz mi mówić, Maggie. A jak ja się mam zwracać do ciebie?

- Mycroft. Dobrze, Margaret?

- Och, bardzo żałowałam, że nie mogłam cię spotkać dwa miesiące temu. Zdaje się, że gdzieś wyjechałeś.

- Tak, to mi się dość często zdarza.

- I pewnie czujesz się wtedy bardzo samotny…

- Bynajmniej. Staram się nie wyjeżdżać na dłużej niż trzy dni. Zresztą w każdej chwili mogę zadzwonić do żony, przy uwzględnieniu stref czasowych, rzecz jasna.

- Och, żeby mnie ktoś tak kochał.

- Margaret, problemem ludzi jest, że pewnych spraw nie doceniają, przeceniając inne. A teraz przepraszam. Ale chyba pora przestać szeptać i włączyć się do ogólnej dyskusji.

- Nie rozwiesiłam jemioły. To wina mojego biodra. No i nikogo dziś nie pocałuję.

- Śmiało, pani Hudson. Proszę całować. Kogo pani zechce, zresztą chwilowo brzuch i tak przesłonił mi widok.

- Wybieram, Johna. Nie wiedzieć czemu jest wolny.

_(cmoknięcie)_

- Ze śladem mojej szminki wyglądasz jak Gorbaczow.

- Dziękuję, pani Hudson, to najbardziej nieoczekiwany prezent jaki dostałem w życiu.

* * *

**W dzisiejszej odsłonie udział wzięli:**

Molly Holmes – posiadaczka brzucha, który przesłonił jej nieco widok

Mycroft Holmes – który nie wykorzystuje okazji samych pchających się na "warsztat"

Margaret Lestrade – która powinna zmienić nazwisko na Bovary

Greg Lestrade – najwyraźniej wykorzystujący całą spostrzegawczość w pracy

Pani Hudson – której szminki powinna zazdrościć nawet Sally Donovan

John Watson – będący w trakcie "życiowej pierestrojki"

* * *

_N/A: Skoro mamy poniedziałek godzinę 18. a ja zamieszczam coś na FF znaczy oświadczyn deklarowanych pod "Fanfikiem Heteroseksualnym" nic nie wyszło. Taki już mój los, nagły wybuch uczuć do mnie nawet do logowania nie jest w stanie skłonić... Życie. ;))_

_Ale ad meritum, dziękuję za wszystkie Wasze komentarze. Zerknęłam na statystyki, ta historyjka pod kątem "reviews" jest na pierwszym miejscu. Dziękuję za Wasz trud komentatorski i liczę nieśmiało, że jeszcze nieco licznik ulegnie "podkręceniu"! ;))_

_Skaltko, ja wszystko robię za szybko, może być nieidealnie, ale terminowo jest zawsze. Nawet przedterminowo. A Alexis owszem ekscentryczna, pewnie Jim by ją polubił, bo nie lubił zwyczajnych ludzi, szkoda że się nie poznali. :D_

_Madmartus, dwudziestoparoletni Dziadek Hussein to as - Holmesiątko może gwiazdorzyć w każdej piaskownicy, ba jeszcze od niechcenia zauważyć, że u dziadka to jest "lepsi" piasek. Z czym może być kawa po egipsku, eee, też nie wiem - łzy krokodyla, pancerzyk skarabeusza, złoty piasek, bandaże po mumii. Nie wiem, na szczęście nie piję kawy. ;)_

_Siean Riley, dzięki za ciepłe słowa, oby Husseina w ogóle do domu wpuścili, przecież dobrobyt jego tężyźnie nie służył. A wizja Alexis ganiającej za kozami, palącej ich odchodami w palenisku - ech, "Biała Masajka" nieomal (notabene jedna z książek w czasie lektury, których powinnam była przyczepić sobie dłoń na stałe do czoła, bo donośne plasknięcie rozlegało się co chwilę). ;D_

_Libardo, coś mi się obiło o uszy, że już wkrótce będzie nieco o Sherlocku i Holmesiątku. A odsłon przewiduje tyle, żeby mi się Publiczonść nie wykruszyła z nudów i wtórności. Dążę do tego, by telenowela została zakończono planowo, a nie na skutek spadku wyników oglądalności. :)_

_Finite, biorąc pod uwagę, że tydzień temu dopisało mi się pięć odcinków to dwa tygodnie to całe "eony" jeśli chodzi o moja pisaninę. Bardzo się cieszę, że jeszcze tutaj zaglądasz. A Hussein dwudziestoletni jest, aczkolwiek juz nad szesnastolatkiem prokurator "opieki" nie sprawuje, w sumie Hussein może żyć w nieświadomości albo uznać, że znajdzie sobie w komplecie do Alexis trzy inne małżonki. A co do potomstwa Molly to cierpliwości. :D _


	18. Styczniowa melancholia

**Styczniowa melancholia**

* * *

Gdy świat spowija mrok, którego nie rozprasza nawet światełko z lodówki, radość życia ma prawo zapaść w sen zimowy.

* * *

_Styczeń. Dom państwa Holmesów._

- Molly, czemu siedzisz po ciemku?

- Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się. Zbyt szybko zapada zmrok.

- Takie uroki zimy w tym kraju. Za jakiś czas, jeśli masz ochotę, możemy odwiedzić twoją matkę, ale lepiej zróbmy to późnym latem.

- Mama mi nie wybaczy, jeśli nie pojawię się na ślubie...

- A ja jej nie wybaczę, jeśli cokolwiek będzie wiązało się z niedogodnościami dla ciebie albo dziecka!

- Och, dostałam kuksańca w wątrobę. Uch, maleństwo, w kogo takie wojownicze jesteś? Raczej nie w mamusię. Mycroft, proszę, nie unoś się. Ono nie jest głuche.

- Przepraszam… Czy mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

- Nie bardzo, nie jesteś konikiem morskim. U koników to samiec chodzi w ciąży. Zresztą nie można mi pomóc. Po prostu jestem smutna. Tylko tyle. Przykro mi za każdym razem, gdy spotykam Johna i nie mogę powiedzieć mu prawdy. On ciągle cierpi. Jest taki apatyczny… Chociaż nie wiadomo, czy Sherlock nadal żyje. Sam mówiłeś, że podjął się bardzo trudnego zadania… Biedny Sherlock. Taki samotny.

- Molly, nie płacz. Sherlock sobie świetnie radzi i nie jest sam, ma wsparcie. Wróci tak szybko jak to będzie możliwe.

- Przepraszam, nie powinnam płakać. Nie mam powodu. Jesteś dla mnie stanowczo za dobry, skoro to wszystko znosisz. Tylko, że… ja się boję. Czy będę dobrą matką?

- Będziesz najlepszą matką. Cóż, najwyraźniej dopadła cię styczniowa melancholia.

- Możliwe… Muszę się tej melancholii pozbyć. Mam pomysł. Wypijmy, proszę, herbatę przy kominku. Kto pierwszy powie coś smutnego przegrywa i wypisuje życzenia ślubne dla mojej matki. Najbardziej lubi wierszowane.

- Wysoka stawka, ale umowa stoi. Widzimy się za piętnaście minut w salonie. Zaparzę zieloną.

* * *

**W dzisiejszej odsłonie udział wzięli:**

Molly Holmes – której ewidentnie coś leży na wątrobie

Mycroft Holmes – dla poprawy samopoczucia małżonki gotowy nawet częstochowskie rymy tworzyć

Prawie-Holmesiątko – z racji predyspozycji (i kolejek) należy je jak najszybciej zapisać do żłobka kształcącego ninja

* * *

_Dziękuję przepięknie za Wasze wspaniałe komentarze!_

_Jak słusznie się domyślacie, dzisiejszy odcinek to coś na kształt ciszy przed burzą. Poza tym czymże byłaby telenowela bez rozterek głównej bohaterki? ;))_

_Skaltko, cieszę się, że Ci się humor poprawił, mam nadzieję, że teraz wszystko w porządku. :)_

_Karenaj, miło przywitać nową Czytelniczkę, a co do Mamy Molly, też ją lubię, dodaje kolorytu, takie postacie bardzo dobrze się "pisze". :D_

_Filigranko, dzięki za pomoc w eliminacji błędów, co zaś się tyczy "łajzy" to słusznie dedukujesz. Ech, w sumie ta opowieść powinna mieć jeszcze podtytuł "Klątwa MH". Co do kwestii drinka, należy propagować właściwy styl życia, a ciężarnym napoje tylko i wyłącznie bezalkoholowe przystoją. :D_

_Siean Riley, och, spin-off powinien powstać o przygodach Alexis Hooper wśród bejów, generałów i kóz, wizja mnie rozbroiła, dzięki! I chyba coś w tym jest, że Greg ufa przyjaciołom, ale czy ma inne wyjście? :)_

_Madmartus, piszę, piszę, piszę, ba nawet publikuję, co zaś się tyczy Grega to może ktoś mu odrobinę szczęścia podaruje w jakimś tekście (aczkolwiek życzę mu "non-slashowych" uciech). ;))_

_Finite, dziękuję za pamięć o mojej skromnej pisaninie, wiesz, możliwe, że John nie pomógł z jemiołą specjalnie, wiesz, licho i pani Lestrade nie śpią. Co zaś się tyczy czułości Holmesów to mamy nieco "Friendzone" jak widać. :D_


	19. Pozbawić Holmesa nazwiska i pozycji

**Pozbawić Holmesa nazwiska i pozycji**

* * *

Zarówno narodziny jak i śmierć zajmują chwilę, ale ich geneza i następstwa już nie.

* * *

_Luty. Dom Holmesów, okolice drzwi wejściowych. _

- Mycroft! Mycroft! To naprawdę ty! Tak się bałam!

- Spokojnie. Wystarczy tej ekscytacji. Mój płaszcz jest mokry, zaraz wilgoć wniknie w twoją piżamę. Kuzyn Ebenezer był tak miły i mnie odprowadził, właśnie wychodzi.

- Dobranoc… kuzynko. Dobranoc, Mycroft.

- Myślałam… och, że stało się coś bardzo, bardzo złego. Nie dawałeś znaku życia przez dwa tygodnie!

- Zobowiązałem Antheę…

- Tak, wysyłała mi sms-y. Do tego się właśnie nadaje - do wysyłania sms-ów! Jeden krótki sms na dwa, trzy dni, że pan Holmes musi przedłużyć swój pobyt przez wzgląd na ważne okoliczności! Tylko tyle!

- Widzę, że zaszły pewne zmiany. Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj, zwłaszcza w takim nastroju. O stroju nie wspominając.

- Sherlock?!

- Dobry wieczór, Molly. Dedukuję, że jestem świadkiem małżeńskich wymówek. Odniosłem wrażenie, że mój brat zmienił swoją dyżurną obrączkę na nieco inną. O, u ciebie widzę ten sam model. Cóż, bracie, masz rozmach, tylko napomknąłem, że od czasu do czasu może warto byłoby sprawdzić, co słychać u Molly.

- Sherlocku, czy mógłbym pozbawić jakiegokolwiek Holmesa nazwiska i pozycji?

- Nawet hipotetycznego Holmesa?

- Sherlock, to naprawdę ty?!

- Tak, to ja, niewykluczone, że spod blond włosów i brody nie do końca to widać.

- Boże, Sherlock! Wróciłeś!

- W pewnym sensie. Na razie jestem incognito.

- Moja droga, chyba rozumiesz o jakie ważne okoliczności chodziło Anthei, teraz naprawdę możesz już puścić mój płaszcz.

- Nie, nie mogę… Czuję się dziwnie. I chyba muszę do szpitala.

- Przecież to dopiero ósmy miesiąc. Prawda?!

- Mycroft. Szpital. Natychmiast!

- To najprawdopodobniej fałszywy alarm. Skurcze Alvareza.

- Sherlock! Błagam! Skończ!

- Należy zmierzyć częstość skurczów. Bezzasadny pobyt w szpitalu to strata czasu…

- No przecież liczę! Liczę! Od kilku godzin!

* * *

**W dzisiejszej odsłonie udział wzięli:**

Molly Holmes - która na szczęście już nie musi liczyć tylko na siebie

Mycroft Holmes – powracający w jednym kawałku przywożąc pewien bonus

Sherlock Holmes - mimo fizycznych przemian emocjonalnie niezmienny

Pan Smith - który skorzystał z drzwi zanim ktokolwiek zaproponował mu okno

* * *

_Dziękuję przepięknie za Waszą komentatorską aktywność! Wysoko ustawiacie poprzeczkę "komciania" dla kolejnych fanfików. :)_

_Arianko, gdyby Molly pogrywała nieumiejętnie nie byłaby ani zaciążona ani zaślubiona, jakiś potencjał zaradności życiowej odziedziczony po Alexis musi posiadać. Rozumiem, że lepiej nie pytać o czym śniłaś. :)_

_Skaltko, dzięki za sympatię dla tej historyjki, a co do Sherlocka to przecież trzeba jakoś sygnalizować, że jest "obecny" w życiu Molly. ;)_

_Siean Riley, ech, chwilowo w rozdziale dziewiętnastym się nieco wyjaśniło - po co był pan Smith, naprawdę mnie kusi ten spin-off; pamiętam tamten serial łącznie z imionami bohaterek, zdecydowanie cioteczka z niej, swoją drogą prawdopodobnie z cioteczką znienawidziłyby się od pierwszego wejrzenia. :D_

_FiniteHolmes, ale czy to nie piękne siedzieć wspólnie długo i mówić rzeczy miłe? Twój wierszyk zachwyciłby Alexis z całą pewnoscią. :)_

_Filigranko, ano gdybym tylko miała moc sprawczą to niejeden taki Mycroft chadzałby po świecie, też bym chciała swój egzemplarz. Co zaś się tyczy amnezji to właśnie nad czymś pracuję, ale to już zupełnie inna historia. ;))_

_Przechodniu, miło mi, że kreacja postaci jest przekonująca, mimo że to tylko humor. Wkrótce się wyjaśni, __co każde z Holmesów w serduchu ma_.;)

___Madmartus, no właśnie są elementy kultury angielskiej, których pojąć nie sposób. Burza trwa, a w "połówki" Grega wolę nie wnikać. :D_


	20. Małe Holmesiątko

**Małe Holmesiątko**

* * *

Jak twierdził Szekspir, to co zwiemy różą pod inną nazwą, tak samo by pachniało. Jak boleśnie przekonali się marketingowcy zapach to niekoniecznie najważniejszy element generujący sprzedaż.

* * *

_Luty. Szpital św. Bartłomieja, oddział położniczy, jedynka._

- Dzień dobry, mamusiu.

- Och, pani Hudson, Greg, John. A ja właśnie…

- Karmisz. I bardzo dobrze. Że chłopcy nie wiedzą, gdzie wzrok podziać, to już ich problem.

- Naprawdę już kończyłam. Ten mały leniuszek woli spać niż ssać.

- Chłopcy, skoro żadna pierś już nie jest na widoku, możecie przestać gapić się na ścianę. Robimy quiz, do kogo jest podobne maleństwo.

- Zdecydowanie do Molly. Nie można jednocześnie być podobnym do Mycrofta i być tak cudnym.

- John. Dziękuję. Chyba.

- Czy ja wiem, niebieskie oczy i te ciemne loczki. Więc ciężko stwierdzić.

- Greg, to że twoja żona jest towarzyska, nie znaczy, że Molly również.

- Chłopcy, spokój! To z pewnością małe Holmesiątko. Molly, czy wybraliście już imię?

- Nie bardzo.

- To ja może tradycyjnie zaproponuję Hamisha.

- Greg to równie dobre imię.

- Dziękuję za propozycję, nie wiem jak Mycroft, ale ja wolałabym nazwać córkę mniej… męsko.

- To może dla odmiany zasugeruję Mary?

- A może od razu Holy Mary, co?

- Chłopcy, chłopcy. A co sądzi Mycroft?

- Och, jeszcze z nim nie rozmawiałam. Zatrzymały go jakieś bardzo ważne sprawy.

- Więc ty nic nie wiesz?!

- O czym, pani Hudson?

- Jeśli nie wiesz, nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Mleko ci skwaśnieje.

- Pani Hudson. Może jakaś podpowiedź?

- Rodzina jest większa niż przypuszczasz.

- Chodzi o Sherlocka?

- Więc wiesz?!

- A niby dlaczego mam dziecko tak... wcześniej?

* * *

**W dzisiejszej odsłonie udział wzięli:**

Molly Holmes - nieśmiało prosząca o wyższy współczynnik feminizacji imienia dla potomstwa

Pani Hudson - jak zwykle najlepiej poinformowana

John Watson - niezwykle przywiązany do tradycyjnej, szkockiej księgi imion, obejmującej aż dwie możliwości

Greg Lestrade - który nie traci nadziei na przekazanie komukolwiek swego imienia

Panna Holmes - zachowująca iście holmesowski spokój wobec wyzwań codzienności

* * *

_Notka: Przepraszam, że nastąpił poślizg publikacyjny, ale mi laptop wziął i wskrzeszenia wymaga; czekam na powrót wzmiankowanego jak na Godota._

_Dziękuję Wam, Skaltko, Arianko, FiniteHolmes, Siean Riley, Libardo, Madmartus, Filigranko, dobrze, że jesteście. :)_

_Szczególnie Warszawskiemu Odłamowi Sióstr w Sherlocku dziękuję za dostęp do komputera ;))_


	21. Wszystkie decyzje należą do ciebie

**Wszystkie decyzje należą do ciebie**

* * *

_Luty. Szpital św. Bartłomieja, oddział położniczy, jedynka._

- Przepraszam, że dopiero teraz znalazłem czas, żeby was odwiedzić. Wskrzeszanie Sherlocka jest dość absorbujące.

- Ale chyba idzie całkiem nieźle. John, Greg i pani Hudson dobrze znieśli jego powrót.

- Wiesz, raczej postanowili cię nie stresować… John jest wściekły za tę szopkę, Lestrade zniósł to faktycznie nieźle, więc John jest nieco zdenerwowany również na niego. A pani Hudson, jak to pani Hudson jak zwykle emanuje miłością do świata godną rastamanki. Pewnie zapaliła z radości albo na uspokojenie.

- Ojej.

- Jakoś się wszystko ułoży. A ty masz ważniejszą sprawę na głowie. Widzę, że sprawa nie śpi. A nawet przygląda mi się dość badawczo.

- Czeka na twoją decyzję. Panna Holmes oprócz nazwiska powinna mieć również imię, prawda?

- Wybór należy do ciebie. Czy jakieś imię szczególnie ci się podoba?

- Cóż, spośród trzech propozycji które dzisiaj usłyszałam, wyłącznie: Mary.

- A jakie były pozostałe?

- Hamish i Greg.

- Hmm... Tak, Mary brzmi bardzo dobrze. Mogę ją potrzymać?

- Oczywiście, że tak. Ale… umiesz?

- Cóż, to nie będzie pierwsze dziecko, które trzymam na rękach. Może pamięć mnie zawodzi, ale to które nosiłem trzydzieści parę lat temu było niemal identyczne, nie licząc płci.

- Ach, tak…

- Mary Holmes, widzę że jesteś całkiem dzielna, jeszcze nie płaczesz, a uwierz mi, starsi od ciebie w mojej obecności już płakali, no oprócz dawnego chłopaka twojej mamy, ale lepiej do tego nie wracajmy, cóż, wydało się, że wiem o jego istnieniu. Pozwolisz, że się przedstawię. Jestem Mycroft Holmes i, chyba że twoja mama zdecyduje inaczej, masz się zwracać do mnie „tato", oczywiście, gdy opanujesz wydawanie dźwięków powszechnie rozpoznawalnych.

- Mycroft, dlaczego miałabym pozbawić małą ojca?!

- Sherlock wrócił, moja droga, więc wszystkie decyzje należą do ciebie.

- Rychło w czas!

- Nie bardzo rozumiem, dlaczego się złościsz.

- Ja się nie złoszczę. Po prostu… Najpierw chciałam być samodzielną matką. Potem pojawiłeś się ty. Zmusiłeś mnie do ślubu. I kiedy odkryłam, że… jednak dobrze się czuję w twoim towarzystwie. I przez kilka miesięcy utwierdzałam się w tym przekonaniu. A potem przez dwa tygodnie zamartwiałam, czy cię gdzieś nie zabili... najchętniej byś się nas pozbył… Zresztą bez trudu uzyskasz unieważnienie… Co ja jestem? Jakiś cholerny puchar przechodni?!

- Molly. To nie tak. Czy myślisz, że dla Sherlocka ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie, że pomogłem mu dokończyć jego sprawy teraz, a nie za kilka tygodni albo miesięcy? Nie jest łatwo żyć z kimś… pod jednym dachem i widzieć, jak bardzo tęskni.

- A najciężej nie domyśleć się, że wzdycha nie za kimś, kto jest Bóg wie gdzie, ale za kimś w pokoju obok, prawda?!

_(w czterdzieści sekund później)_

- Chyba przeszkadzam… w myśleniu o Anglii. Chciałem zobaczyć… bratanicę.

- Sherlock… Czyżby mąż nie mógł całować żony, jakieś nowe prawo?

- Mało prawdopodobne, żeby istniało takie prawo, skoro sam go nie ustanowiłeś.

- O Anglii w pełnej opcji będę mogła pomyśleć nie wcześniej niż za sześć tygodni. Na razie zostaje tylko filiżanka herbaty zamiast.

- Mo...

-...olly?!

- Mary, popatrz na tatusia i stryjka Sherlocka. Gdy są zaskoczeni, można dostrzec między nimi pewne rodzinne podobieństwo.

* * *

**W dzisiejszej odsłonie udział wzięli:**

Molly Holmes - mysz, która ryknęła śmiechem, a uprzednio pokazała pazurki

Mary Holmes - która jest powoli wprowadzana w zawiłości genealogiczne rodu

Mycroft Holmes - człowiek wielu talentów, nawet wskrzeszać potrafi, ale spostrzegawczy i domyślny jak standardowy samiec homo sapiens

Sherlock Holmes - człowiek, który widział za dużo, zwłaszcza oczami wyobraźni

* * *

_I tu się historia miała skończyć. I w ogóle chciałam ten rozdział finalny jakoś później wrzucić, ale mnie **myszyna** przywołała do porządku. Więc zamiast zakończyć tu powiastkę jeszcze parę wątków pogmatwam i rozplączę (chyba, że me lenistwo zatriumfuje, bo to niestety żywotna bestia jest). Mojemu lenistwu dorównuje jedynie poczucie odpowiedzialności, więc jak jest lobby na rzecz kontynuacji to i rozdział się pojawia wcześniej niż później, że tak wspomnę niby bez związku._

_A co do "lobbingu", bardzo Wam dziękuję za komentarze! :)_

_Siean Riley, co do "wsypywania" i nie tylko, to pani Hudson wie co robi, a jak nie wie i tak to zrobi, za co ją szczerze uwielbiam. :D_

_Arianko, jak widzisz Mycroft podzielał do pewnego momentu Twój pogląd co do korekty aktu ślubu. ;))_

_Filigranko, no właśnie, sekta jak nic z tego WOSS a może nawet WONSS (Warszawski Oddział Nawiedzonych Sióstr [w] Sherlocku); a hierarchia być musi, a gdy kobiety będą rządzić światem szpitalne ściany zostaną stosownie uatrakcyjnione. :)_

_L, dzięki, teraz znowu będę musiała utrzymywać napięcie, ech, kocham swoje problemy ;)_

_FiniteHolmes, nawet nie chcesz wiedzieć co się dzieje z przecinkami, gdy to ja się za nie zabieram; bardzo mi miło, że Ci się HMH podoba, aczkolwiek na MH wolę poprzestać, High Level innym razem (w innym pokoleniu?). :D_

_Madmartus, nazwanie córki Hamish to jednak zbyt feministyczne jak na Mollunię. ;))_


	22. Ordynator Wielkiej Brytanii

**Ordynator oddziału zwanego Wielką Brytanią**

* * *

Rodzina jest podstawową komórką społeczną. Każdy pakiet podstawowy może stać się pakietem rozszerzonym, najczęściej wymaga to mniej lub bardziej skomplikowanych interakcji społecznych oraz dobrej woli w zatrważającej ilości.

* * *

_Luty. Szpital św. Bartłomieja, oddział położniczy, korytarz._

- Pani Hudson, naprawdę nie musiała pani z nami jechać.

- Sherlocku, chciałam odwiedzić Molly i Mary. Pozwól starszej kobiecie poudawać, że ma wnuczkę. Dobrze? Nie przeszkadza ci to, Mycrofcie, prawda?

- W najmniejszym stopniu. To może pójdzie pani do mojej żony, a my z Sherlockiem chwilę porozmawiamy z ordynatorem?

- Oczywiście.

- Dzień dobry, panie ordynatorze. Czy pani Holmes zostanie dziś wypisana?

- Dzień dobry. Kim panowie są dla pacjentki?

- Jestem mężem. A to mój młodszy brat.

- Tak, pani Holmes otrzyma dziś wypis. Ale dziecko musi zostać na obserwacji. Układ krwionośny nadal nie działa tak jak powinien. Musimy przeprowadzić kilka testów. Wszystko wskazuje na bardzo rzadką chorobę krwi dziedziczoną patrylinearnie.

- Co z moją córką?

- Cóż, mam dla pana dość delikatną informację. Nie wiem, czy pański brat powinien być obecny…

- Nie sądzę, żeby konieczne było zachowanie poufności w kwestii zdrowia mojego dziecka.

- Cóż, grupa krwi świadczy, że nie może pan być ojcem dziewczynki.

- Zaręczam panu, że mogę dużo więcej niż jest pan sobie w stanie wyobrazić!

- Więc rozumiem, że dziecko zostało poczęte za pańską wiedzą. Konieczne będzie odnalezienie…

- Proszę natychmiast udać się do swojego gabinetu. Za maksymalnie trzy minuty dołączymy do pana.

- Jestem ordynatorem, panie Holmes! Nie ma pan prawa zwracać się do mnie…

- Panie ordynatorze, mój brat to ordynator oddziału psychiatrycznego zwanego Wielką Brytanią.

- Cóż… Znajdą mnie panowie w gabinecie.

- Pani Hudson od jak dawna stoi pani dwa kroki za nami?

- Chłopcy, natychmiast idźcie do ordynatora. Trzeba ratować Mary!

- Taki mamy zamiar.

- Pani Hudson?

- Tak, Sherlocku?

- Nie zrobiła na pani wrażenia informacja, że Mary nie jest córką Mycrofta.

- Dedukuj. Albo ja zrobię to za ciebie. W czerwcu Mycroft naprawdę był załamany twoją śmiercią, raczej nie w głowie były mu amory, a ty gdzieś musiałeś się ukryć. Poza tym mała wygląda jakby jej mamusia się na ciebie co najmniej zapatrzyła.

- Na ile wycenia pani swoje milczenie?

- Mycrofcie, bądź tak dobry i nie obrażaj mnie szeleszcząc banknotami, po prostu wszystko zostaje w rodzinie. Ratujcie moją jedyną wnuczkę zamiast filozofować!

* * *

**W dzisiejszej odsłonie udział wzięli:**

Pani Hudson – „zbabciała" przez aklamację

Mycroft Holmes – on MOŻE czyli „Mycroftowato" Ordynuje Żęcie Entropii, bo porządek musi być

Sherlock Holmes – któremu ktoś w tym dniu sprzątnął sprzed nosa nagrodę za najbłyskotliwszą dedukcję

Ordynator – może innym razem uda mu się pokazać na co go stać

A panie Holmes znajdowały się w pobliżu - w nienajlepszej kondycji fizycznej (młodsza) oraz psychicznej (starsza).

* * *

_N/A: Przepraszam, że mnie głównie nie ma. Nieśmiało liczę, że kogoś jeszcze kolejna z odsłon telenoweli zainteresuje. I bardzo, bardzo Wam dziękuję za lobbowanie na rzecz kontynuacji!_

_Dziękuję Wam - Filigranko, Siean Riley, Libardo, Myszyno, FiniteHolmes, Madmartus i Cambrige (którą przy okazji witam serdecznie). :)_

_I mam nadzieję, że jakiś ficzek na ffnecie w języku polskim (podpowiem jeszcze, że z fandomu "Sherlocka") będzie mieć trzycyfrową liczbę "komci" - nie będę pokazywać który. ;))_

_Wiem, wiem, muszę się lepiej zorganizować i pisać częściej, bo trzeci sezon się pojawi i znowu będę się wgapiać w "Sherlocka" zamiast pisać. ;)_


	23. Okropny holmesowski sposób

_N/A Dziękuję z głębi jestestwa **myszynie** za betunek. _

_Niezrównanym czytelniczkom b__ardzo serdecznie dziękuję _ za cenne uwagi zamieszczone pod poprzednim odcinkiem telenoweli! 

_Jak przyjemnie widzieć trzycyfrowy wynik komentarzowy. ;)_

_Uwaga: Jeszcze więcej intryg i więcej samotności, jak to w telenoweli. Zmienia się nieco formuła. Wiecie, w tego typu produkcjach, gdy aktorka urodzi potomka, zwykle ma nieco okrojoną liczbę dni zdjęciowych._

_Za to dziś, w ramach przeprosin za dłuższą nieobecność, dwa odcinki!_

_Kolejne będą się pojawiać pojedynczo, lecz regularnie._

* * *

**Okropny holmesowski sposób**

* * *

Piękną i cenną rzeczą jest wsparcie. To że nie zawsze wygląda tak, jak je sobie wyobrażamy ani nie przychodzi dokładnie stąd, skąd byśmy sobie życzyli, wcale nie umniejsza jego znaczenia.

* * *

_Luty. Szpital św. Bartłomieja, głównie oddział położniczy._

- Molly, możesz wrócić do domu. Lekarz powiedział, że przeciwciała powinny zadziałać.

- Miałabym siedzieć tam sama i umierać z niepokoju?

- Może mógłbym wziąć jutro wolne…

- Nie, nie mógłbyś i oboje dobrze o tym wiemy.

- Jeśli potrzebujesz kogoś…

- Dziwnie się z tobą rozmawia, gdy nie wydajesz poleceń.

- Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie wiem, jak miałyby brzmieć.

- Proszę, zajmij się Sherlockiem albo krajem, albo czymkolwiek.

- Molly, dbaj o siebie. Do zobaczenia.

_(Mycroft odchodzi. Pani Hudson podchodzi bliżej)_

- Nie odpychaj go.

- Słucham?

- Nie odpychaj Mycrofta. Martwi się, na ten swój okropny holmesowski sposób, ale jednak.

- Ale on tak bardzo nic nie rozumie.

- Nie rozumie, bo to przecież mężczyzna, na to nic nie można poradzić. Wiesz, nawet Sherlock się martwi.

- Sherlock?! Niemożliwe.

- Przecież to jego… bratanica. A ty jesteś jego bratową, a przede wszystkim przyjaciółką.

- Czemu to wszystko nie może być prostsze?!

- Nie płacz. Albo i płacz.

- Powinnam spędzać więcej czasu z Mycroftem, prawda?

- Wróć do domu. Posiedzę przy małej, a rano mnie zmienisz. Jeśli wyjdziesz zaraz, masz szansę na podwózkę, a nie każdy ma okazję się przejechać takim czarnym cudem motoryzacji.

_(przed szpitalem)_

- Mycroft, ty palisz?!

- Molly, ty płaczesz?

* * *

**W dzisiejszej odsłonie udział wzięli:**

Molly Holmes – która czuje się mocno osamotniona na zakrętach losu

Mycroft Holmes – który potrafi wstrząsnąć sześcioma kontynentami, ale członkami rodziny jak zwykle niekoniecznie

Pani Hudson – która jest przykładem, że prawdziwych przyjaciół i prawdziwe babcie poznajemy kiedy trzeba


	24. Zniszczył mi życie, drań!

_N/A Mam nadzieję, że nikomu nie umknął odcinek dwudziesty trzeci, bo dziś podwójna dawka telenoweli. Oczywiście, można go pominąć i nie stracić wątku, taki już urok tego typu produkcji._

* * *

**Zniszczył mi życie, drań!**

* * *

Podobno szewc bez butów chodzi, w związku z czym śledczy może być niezbyt spostrzegawczy w domowych pieleszach. Zresztą najlepiej przyjąć, że żywot z założenia jest... pełen życia, w związku z czym rozpiera go energia najczęściej ukierunkowana zupełnie inaczej niż życzyłby sobie podmiot życzący.

* * *

_Luty. Baker Street 221B, głównie schody._

- Lestrade?!

- Sherlock, mam prośbę, mogę zanocować przez jedną noc? Chyba że pani Hudson…

- Wyszła. Jest w szpitalu u Molly. Dlaczego chcesz zanocować?

- Wyobraź sobie, że moja żona, moja Margaret i Anderson.

- To było do przewidzenia. Aż dziwne, że nie wcześniej… I dlatego jesteś wstawiony?

- Tak, piłem. Porzucony, wyrzucony. Wiesz, że jesteś moim jedynym przyjacielem?!

- Lestrade, cofam wstawionego. Ty jesteś kompletnie pijany.

- Cały Yard będzie mieć używanie.

- Nie, no, Donovan niekoniecznie.

- Mogę zostać?!

- Pod pewnymi warunkami. Idziesz do sypialni na piętrze i nie widzę cię do rana. Żadnych zwierzeń ani takich tam.

- Oczywiście, Sherlock, potrafisz być człowiekiem. Ale Anderson… Co one w nim widzą?

- Miałeś nie gadać.

- Idę prosto do tej sypialni. O rozmowach na schodach nic nie mówiłeś.

- Dobra, dobra, Lestrade, dobranoc.

- Mogę zrobić sobie drinka? Wiesz jak to jest widzieć kobietę swojego życia z innym? Zniszczył mi życie, drań!

- Wiesz, co? To zrób i dla mnie. I tak będziesz gadał, Lestrade.

* * *

**W dzisiejszej odsłonie udział wzięli:**

Greg Lestrade – który kobietę życia w towarzystwie innego preferuje widzieć przez dno opróżnionej butelki

Sherlock Holmes – który musi się znieczulić, by pełnić funkcję czaszki


	25. Wyciągasz zbyt daleko idące wnioski

_N/A Niechaj __**myszyna **__przyjmie piękne podziękowania za betunek!_

* * *

**Wyciągasz zbyt daleko idące wnioski**

* * *

Na potencjał człowieka składają się również jego obsesje i frustracje. Okiełznane zamieniają się w pasję, siłę napędową naszych poczynań. Nie okiełznane mogą nas zniszczyć. Energia hydroelektrowni czy niszczycielska potęga tsunami? Wybór należy do nas.

* * *

_Luty. Gabinet Elli Thompson._

- John, jak się dzisiaj czujesz?

- Nadal jestem wściekły. Widziałem skok. Pozwolił mi wierzyć, że nie żyje. Tak nie postępuje przyjaciel! Zdradził zaufanie! A oni mu wybaczyli.

- Oni, czyli kto?

- Wspólni przyjaciele - pani Hudson i Greg Lestrade.

- A czy oni, tak jak ty, również wierzyli w jego śmierć?

- Tak. Tylko dwie osoby wiedziały, że on żyje. Jego brat Mycroft i patolog, Molly. Właśnie sobie uświadomiłem, że musieli to wspólnie uknuć.

- Kto? Brat z patolog?

- Nie, Holmesowie. Molly się nie liczyła. Widzisz, Ella, ona się kochała w Sherlocku, gotowa byłaby zrobić dla niego wszystko, a teraz jest żoną Mycrofta. Zmusił ją do małżeństwa, żeby przypilnować, że nie piśnie słówka. A mógł zabić.

- Nie sądzisz, że wyciągasz zbyt daleko idące wnioski?

- Cóż, Ella, cokolwiek zanotowałaś, to i tak wyląduje na biurku Mycrofta. A może nas nagrywa, co?!

- John, proszę, usiądź i uspokój się. Chyba powinieneś wyjechać na parę dni i odpocząć. Wypad weekendowy dobrze by ci zrobił.

- Rozumiem, że na twoje towarzystwo nie mogę liczyć?

- Doskonale wiesz, że w razie potrzeby możesz do mnie zatelefonować.

- Wolałbym gdzieś wyjechać z kobietą, niekoniecznie z terapeutką. Miałabyś ochotę?

- John, dziękuję za propozycję, ale nie chciałabym stracić licencji w zamian za niezapomniany weekend.

- A jeśli zmieniłbym terapeutę?

- John, oczywiście możesz to zrobić. Ale lepiej byłoby, gdybyś…

- Mycroft, jeśli jednak słuchasz tej rozmowy to może dałbyś Anthei wolny weekend i polecenie służbowe?

* * *

**W dzisiejszej odsłonie udział wzięli:**

Ella Thompson – która nie przedłożyła jednego weekendu nad wiele niezapomnianych godzin terapii

John Watson – skupiony na dwóch Holmesach i wszystkich kobietach świata

* * *

_N/A Dziękuję Wam za zainteresowanie telenowelą. Serdeczne dzięki za komentarze, które zawsze działają inspirująco, a przede wszystkim mobilizująco._

_Libardo, uff, Greg się ucieszy, że nie tylko jego i Donovan zdziwiła zaistniała sytuacja.;))_

_Cashis, jak miło widzieć nową „twarz" (znaczy nick); dziękuję za dobre słowo. Też lubię Mycrota i Grega. Jednak pijackich opisów nie będzie, bo nie lubię jak mi Word cały tekst podkreśla, a bez fragmentów w stylu „Ssssłuuchaj… jeszszszcze po jeeednym,", nie da się tego stworzyć. :D_

_Arianko, masz zupełnie odpowiednie okulary. To że nic nie możemy wnioskować o sercu detektywa-konsultanta nie znaczy jeszcze, że nie możemy zmierzyć go naszą ludzką miarą, przecież braciszek go „ograbił". ;)_

_Filigranko, Sherlock martwi się wedle słów pani Hudson, co może oznaczać, że: a) cierpi niczym Werter, b) zachowuje się nieco inaczej niż zwykle, c) zachowuje się identycznie jak zwykle, d) zdaniem pani Hudson Molly mogła chcieć to usłyszeć - test wielokrotnego wyboru, żadna z wypowiedzi może nie być poprawna. Co do empatii Sherlocka to być może pod nieobecność pani Hudson chciał żeby mu ktoś „pogosposił", ewentualnie ma nieco ciepłych uczuć wobec Grega, skoro dla niego „zginął". :}_


	26. Leżeć w jedwabiach i pachnieć perfumami

_N/A Chwała i cześć **myszynie** za betunek!_

* * *

**Leżeć w jedwabiach i pachnieć perfumami**

* * *

Jakże odmienne bywają wizje szczęścia. Tyczy to spraw nawet tak prozaicznych, jak zawartość lodówki.

* * *

_Marzec. Baker Street 221B._

- Greg, skoro siedzisz tutaj już trzeci dzień, to może się po prostu wprowadzisz? Zamiast udawać, że szukasz mieszkania? I tak nie masz na to czasu, skoro pracujesz.

- Nie czekasz na Johna?

- Dlaczego miałbym czekać na Johna? To bez sensu.

_(wchodzi pani Hudson)_

- Dobre wieści! Mary czuje się już dobrze, dziś ją wypiszą. Odwiedzimy Holmesów w weekend.

- Czy to naprawdę konieczne? Skoro już wszystko jest dobrze.

- Sherlock!

- Dobrze, pójdziemy z wizytą. Ale z Gregiem, prawda?

- Nie gwarantuję, że nie będę w trakcie śledztwa albo…

- Lestrade, miło by było gdyby wszyscy lokatorzy tego mieszkania odwiedzili rodzinę Mycrofta. Bo pani nie wie, ale Greg zdecydował się zostać z nami.

- Sherlock, ten twój sarkazm…

- Chłopcy, spokój. Tak się cieszę, że z nami zostaniesz. Przypilnujesz Sherlocka, wiesz że znowu trzyma jakieś ludzkie szczątki w lodówce? Na szczęście w nie tak zatrważających ilościach.

- To przez Molly. Gdyby dalej pracowała, miałbym więcej preparatów.

- Bo po co leżeć w jedwabiach i pachnieć perfumami, jeśli można rozsiewać aromat formaliny?

- Prosiłam o spokój. Na razie co najwyżej będzie pachnieć kupkami i mlekiem.

- Naprawdę musimy tam iść?!

- Eeee, w weekendy zwykle uaktywniają się gwałciciele. Mogę nie dać rady.

* * *

**W dzisiejszej odsłonie udział wzięli:**

Sherlock Holmes – który czeka wyłącznie na ludzi, mogących trafić prosto do lodówki

Pani Hudson – która ma nosa do wielu spraw, do wielu aromatów również

Greg Lestrade – niezwykle sumienny policjant, zwłaszcza w weekendy

* * *

_N/A Bardzo dziękuję za Wasze opinie wyrażone w komentarzach. Takich Czytelniczek to sama sobie zazdroszczę! :)_

_Filigranko, bardzo dziękuję, że to mi przypadł Twój jubileuszowy komć, a co do Anthei to jeszcze się pojawi, kontekstu nie zdradzę. Slash? Smash! :D_

_FiniteHolmes, jeszcze niejeden rozdział do skomentowania, oczywiście jeśli będziesz miała ochotę, a co do flirtu na Mycrofta to moim zdaniem – rzut okiem na obiekt (i to z całą pewnością nie jakiś pustogłowy), rzut okiem na grafik, rezygnacja. ;)_

_Inuyashko, cieszę się niezmiernie, że dobrze się bawisz. :))_

_Madmartus, czas jest względny, nadrabiam dłuższą nieobecność; hm… jak Filigranka sugerowała alkohol mógłby pomóc zadzierzgnąć więzi między inspektorem i detektywem-konsultantem, ale zapewne nie o to Ci chodzi. ;)_

_Cashis – no cóż, John w tej telenoweli szczęścia nie ma, albo angstuje, bo Sherlock nie żyje, albo się złości, że jednak dycha. ;D_

_Libardo, jakiś weekend zdecydowanie uwzględnię, ale czy akurat Johna i Anthei? :}_


	27. To się nie przekłada na żaden happy end

N/A Rozdział zbetowany przez **myszynę**. Dzięki Ci, cna niewiasto! :)

* * *

**To się nie przekłada na żaden happy end**

* * *

Przypadkowe spotkania mogą wiele zmienić, chociażby wysokość utargu w kawiarni.

* * *

_Marzec. Golden Square._

- John. John! Kapitanie Watson, stać w imieniu prawa!

- Sally Donovan?

- Musisz wrócić na Baker Street!

- Masz dla mnie nakaz powrotu na Baker Street?! Czego to Mycroft nie wymyśli.

- Nie. Musisz wrócić… Bo Lestrade musi wrócić do domu, a Dziub… Anderson do mnie.

- Zaraz. Anderson wymienił cię na Lestrade'ową? I dlatego Lestrade mieszka na Baker Street?!

- Pomóż mi. Proszę.

- Donovan. Ty nie jesteś w zmowie z Mycroftem, ty jesteś tylko zdesperowana, prawda?

- Trzy lata? Rozumiesz? Wyrzucił do kosza trzy wspólne lata.

- A może miałabyś ochotę na kawę? Omówimy plan działań. Przecież nie wejdę tam z okrzykiem: „Wróciłem. Greg, pakuj się i wypad do żony", no chyba że najpierw mam wpaść do pani Lestrade mówiąc: „Greg dzisiaj wraca do pani, bo Sally chce Andersona z powrotem".

- Nie, no jasne, że nie.

- To co, kawa?

- Kawa.

- Skoro tu jesteśmy, to może pójdziemy do „Nordic Bakery"?

- Nie, tam byłam z Dziubaskiem.

- To pójdziemy, dokąd chcesz, ale masz nie pociągać nosem. Donovan, weź się w garść!

- Nie masz prawa wydawać mi rozkazów!

- O, tak lepiej! Co do rozkazów, Lestrade teoretycznie może wydać polecenie _Dziubaskowi_ i co? Jakoś to się nie przekłada na żaden happy end.

- W pobliżu jest miła knajpka, o której wspominała mi znajoma. Tam opracujemy plan.

* * *

**W dzisiejszej odsłonie udział wzięli:**

Sally Donovan – po trzech latach mająca dość długą listę miejsc do unikania

John Watson – który nie przepuści żadnej okazji, by zaciągnąć gdzieś kobietę

* * *

_N/A Bardzo dziękuję za Wasze komcie. Są komcie - jest chęć pisania, taka ze mnie jednostka prosta w obsłudze. :D_

_Cashis, od czasu do czasu pojawi się John, ale jako że Mycrofta i Grega bardzo lubię, to nie zdążysz się za nimi stęsknić. ;)_

_FiniteHolmes, obawiam się, że nad fizjologią to nawet Mycroft nie panuje, a dzieci mają to do siebie, że potrafią zaatakować znienacka i na dodatek mają aż dwa końce zdolne do napaści, coś o tym wiem. :D_

_Filigranko, wystarczyłoby poszperać w Wiki, byś odzyskała zdolność rozpoznawania, kto jest kim w „B&B" (tylko kto ma tydzień, żeby zgłębiać takie kwestie); cieszy mnie, że moja telenowela bywa zaskakująca, a Mycroft zdecydowanie powinien załatwić Gregowi wsparcie. ;))_

_Libardo, aż jestem ciekawa, czy uda mi się sprostać Twoim oczekiwaniom. Pewnie będzie wiadomo za parę odcinków. :}_


End file.
